Digimon Passions: A TragiDramedy
by IceRoseDragonGurl
Summary: A Digimon S2Passions crossover play! Tabitha's plan to conjure up a demon to destroy Harmony doesn't go very well, to say the least, resulting in total craziness and mayhem! PG-13 for random acts of violence, mature stuff, and other things I can't think o
1. Default Chapter

This is a Digimon/Passions crossover narrative/play (as if you didn't already guess from the title) that I wrote a long time ago.. It was under the "Crossovers" section, but it wasn't getting read, so I decided to try and put it under the "Passions" section. This is a little thing I put together because Passions is so damn irritating and this is the only way I could think of to vent my anger. I call it a TragiDramedy because it's tragic (that I wrote this in the first place) and it's a well-balanced mixture of Drama and Comedy. You'll probably think it's a parody of sorts, but that was not my intention. So as always, read and review. 

**__**

Note: I don't own Digimon, Passions, or anyone else who appears in this play (why would I want to?) except for two mystery made-up characters. If some parts of this make no sense, or the characters aren't at least 75 percent accurate, then please forgive me, for I was on a cold medicine high when I wrote most of this (especially the first two acts!) Even though I gave the story a PG-13 rating, if you don't like hearing about chopping people's heads off or whatnot, I suggest you leave now and don't sue me if you have nightmares. Remember--**You have been warned!**

**__**

One more note: This is set **way** before Sheridan was "killed" on that dumb boat explosion, right before Ethan found out he wasn't a Crane, and right after the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon and before they all grew up. Also, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and BlackWarGreymon were **not** deleted. 

****

Digimon Passions: A TragiDramedy or "Why Don't You Yell If You Think This is an Idiotic Digimon/Passions Crossover Play?"

Cast of Characters

Main Characters 

****

The Bennetts: 

Sam and Grace 

Kay 

Jessica 

Charity Standish 

****

The Cranes: 

Alistair 

Julian 

Ivy 

Ethan 

Sheridan 

****

The Lopez-Fitzgeralds: 

Pilar 

Luis 

Theresa 

Miguel 

****

The Russells: 

T.C. and Eve 

Whitney 

Simone 

****

The DigiDestined and their Digimon: 

Tai and Agumon 

Matt and Gabumon 

T.K. and Patamon 

Kari and Gatomon 

Davis and Veemon 

Yolei and Hawkmon 

Mimi and Palmon 

Cody and Armadillomon 

Sora and Biyomon 

Izzy and Tentomon 

Joe and Gomamon 

Ken and Wormmon 

Other Characters: 

Tabitha and Timmy 

The Little Angel Girl 

Chad Harris 

Rebecca and Gwen Hotchkiss 

Reese 

Arukenimon and Mummymon 

BlackWarGreymon 

Mystery Characters: 

__

If I told you who they were, then they wouldn't be mystery characters, **now would they?**

****

Introduction

__

It's a typical day in Harmony. Sam Bennett and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald are at the police station. Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald is working at the Crane Mansion and consoling Ivy Crane while she whines over not having Sam in her life. Grace Bennett is running her little store. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald stares hopelessly into Charity Standish's eyes while Kay Bennett thinks of a way to get Charity away from him. Simone Russell warns Kay not to break up Charity and Miguel. The dork king Reese hovers over Kay like she's his girlfriend, while Jessica Bennett looks on clueless to everything that's going on around her. Sheridan Crane is getting ready for her's and Luis's third date and hopes that he will pop the question soon. Alistair Crane tells Julian to get rid of Luis before he finds out what **really** happened to his father. T.C. Russell pushes his other daughter Whitney to pursue her Tennis career so that she can live out his dream through her, but the only thing she'd like to pursue is Chad Harris. Whitney's best friend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, moons over the fact that she finally bagged her lifetime crush, Ethan Crane, and Whitney's mother, Eve, is working at the hospital. 

****

Act One: The Start of Something Bad

**__**

Tabitha Lennox's house

Later that night, something evil is brewing at Tabitha's... 

****

Tabitha: Tonight's the night, Timmy. This time, all of Harmony is doomed! 

****

Timmy (_disgusted_)**:** That's what Princess said the last _27 times_. How is she so sure that _this_ will work? 

****

Tabitha: Because _this_ time I'm going to use the Book of Spells to conjure up a dimensional gateway. Then all I have to do is call up the most evil demon in the universe to come to Harmony and do my dirty work for me. 

****

Timmy (_thinking to himself_)**:** _Timmy has a bad feeling about this..._

__

Tabitha searches for the spell to open up the dimensional gateway. When she opens it, it begins to swirl around inside. 

****

Tabitha (_excited that her plan worked_)**:** Ha-ha! It worked! Now, Timmy, you are about to witness the _true_ power of a witch. Oh, Dark Portal without Rhyme or Reason, bring forth the universe's most powerful de_mon_! 

__

Timmy accidentally bumps into Tabitha. 

****

Timmy: Sorry Princess, Timmy tripped over his shoes. 

****

Tabitha (_angrily_)**:** Oh just great! Now there's no telling _what_ will come out of there! 

__

The gateway crackles and a puff of smoke surrounds it. When the smoke clears, Arukenimon and Mummymon come out of it. 

****

Timmy (_surprised_)**:** Who in the world are _they_, Princess? 

****

Tabitha: Don't ask me! 

****

Arukenimon: Mummymon, how did we end up _here_? 

****

Mummymon: I have no idea, my sweet. 

****

Arukenimon: I thought those brats were about to get us for sure. (_looks at Tabitha_) Hey, Old Lady! Where are we? 

****

Timmy (_defensively_)**:** You can't talk to Timmy's Princess like that! 

****

Tabitha: Oh, Timmy! You'll have to forgive him, he's young. Now, if you two could just sit down so we can talk about destroying Harmony... 

****

Arukenimon: No way, Grandma! We answer to no one. Come on Mummymon, let's find our _own_ way out of here. 

****

Mummymon: Coming, my precious. 

****

Arukenimon (_disgusted_)**:** How many times do I have to tell you? If you don't stop with those disgusting pet names, I'll knock you into _next week_! 

****

Mummymon: Sorry Arukenimon. 

__

Arukenimon and Mummymon break the door down and leave. 

****

Tabitha: Now look what you've done, Timmy. Those things are completely out of control. Of course, they could still destroy Harmony... 

****

Timmy: Timmy doesn't see _that_ happening. 

****

End of Act One.


	2. Act Two

**Act Two:** The DigiDestined Come to Harmony--Part One

_**Scene One:** The Crane Mansion (the next morning)_

_Pilar and Ivy are having a secret conversation when Theresa comes in, and, unbeknownst to them, starts listening._

**Ivy:** If only Sam could be there for Ethan and Theresa's wedding. 
**Pilar:** Ivy, you know that's not possible. 
**Ivy:** I regret not telling Sam that he's really Ethan's father all those years ago, but I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. 
**Pilar:** You're married to Julian and he thinks Ethan is his--if you tell them now, it will only cause everyone pain. 
**Ivy** (_saddened_)**:** I guess you're right. There's no point in dwelling on the past. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion anyway. That'll be all, Pilar. 

_As Pilar leaves, she bumps into Theresa who instantly freezes. Pilar drags her outside._

**Pilar:** How much of that did you hear? 
**Theresa** (_crying_)**:** I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean to listen to yours and Mrs. Crane's conversation. I couldn't help it. 
**Pilar:** You must forget what was just said in there. 
**Theresa** (_still crying_)**:** How can I Mama? If Ethan's not really a Crane, then he has a right to know. 
**Pilar** (_angrily_)**:** _Theresita!_ You must _not_ tell Ethan! If anyone tells him _anything_, it must be his mother. Now, promise me you'll keep quiet about this. 
**Theresa** (_still crying in her usual manner_)**:** Alright, I promise. 

_**Scene Two:** Outside of the Bennett house_

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Arukenimon and Mummymon walk in front of the Bennett house._

**Arukenimon:** This place is boring! Don't any of these people know how to have fun around here? 
**Mummymon** (_mumbling to himself_)**:** Maybe if _someone_ wouldn't scare everyone away with their ugly face we could find out. 
**Arukenimon** (_bonking him on the head_)**:** I heard that, Bandage-Brain! 

_Just then, Charity looks out the kitchen window and spots them._

**Charity** (_surprised at the sight of them_)**:** Oh my goodness! 
**Miguel:** What is it Charity? 
**Charity:** There are monsters standing outside! 
**Miguel** (_in disbelief_)**:** You must be seeing things. 
**Charity:** No Miguel, there really _are_ monsters outside! 
**Miguel** (_still in disbelief_)**:** Okay, if it makes you feel any better I'll look out the window. 

_Just as Arukenimon and Mummymon walk away from the house, Miguel looks out the window._

**Miguel:** Charity, there's nothing out there. 

_Charity looks out the window and sees that there's nothing there._

**Charity** (_freaking out_)**:** I could've sworn there were two monsters standing outside a second ago. I'm not going crazy! 
**Miguel:** Maybe you should go lie down on the couch for a while. 

_When Miguel and Charity go into the living room, Kay, Jessica, Simone, and Reese come in._

**Jessica:** What's going on, Miguel? 
**Miguel:** Charity thought she saw monsters outside. 
**Kay** (_mumbling to herself_)**:** Just great, my looney-tune cousin is going off the deep end. 
**Simone** (_poking Kay in the side_)**:** _Kay!_
**Reese:** She's not the only one who saw them. 
**Jessica:** Not now, Reese. 
**Miguel:** What are you talking about? 
**Reese:** There's been reports of people seeing them walk down the streets of Harmony scaring everyone for no reason. 
**Kay:** They were probably just imagining it. 
**Reese** (_hovering over Kay_)**:** Don't worry, sweetie, if there _are_ monsters around, I'll protect you. 
**Kay** (_repulsed by his presence_)**:** Get off me you dork! 
**Miguel:** Alright, that's enough. Let's talk about this later. Right now Charity needs to rest. 

_As everyone walks into the kitchen, Kay pulls Simone over to a corner._

**Kay:** I can't take it anymore! I've got to get Miguel away from that nutcase as soon as possible! 
**Simone:** Kay, you know you're never going to break them up, so why do you keep on trying? 
**Kay:** Because, Simone, I love him. He was mine _long_ before Miss Goody-Two-Shoes showed up. 
**Simone:** He just thinks of you as a friend, Kay, nothing more. The sooner you realize that, the better. 

_Simone leaves and walks into the kitchen._

**Kay** (_talking to herself in usual Passions manner_)**:** You're wrong, Simone. I _will_ break up Miguel and Charity, and he _will_ be mine, sooner than you think! 

_**Scene Three:** Tabitha's House (later that evening)_

_After Tabitha and Timmy spend all day fixing the door, Tabitha decides to try the gateway again._

**Timmy** (_worried_)**:** Timmy's not sure Princess should open the portal again. 
**Tabitha:** Timmy, you worry too much. Now, get back so you won't mess things up like you did last night. 

_As Timmy sits on the floor to play with his marbles, Tabitha tries her incantation again, then the gateway crackles. Right before the smoke appears, however, one of Timmy's marbles accidentally flies into the portal._

**Tabitha** (_angrily_)**:** Oh Timmy! You've done it again! 
**Timmy** (_scared for his dear little life_)**:** Timmy's sorry, Princess! He didn't mean for his marble to fly into the portal! 

_As the smoke clears, BlackWarGreymon appears before them._

**Timmy** (_running to get away from BlackWarGreymon_)**:** That thing's scarier than Fluffy! Timmy's outta here! 
**Tabitha** (_approaching BlackWarGreymon slowly_)**:** Hello there! You seem to be _just_ the monster I'm looking for. Why don't you come here and we'll discuss what you can do for me. 
**BlackWarGreymon:** The only thing you can do for me is tell me the meaning of my existence. 
**Tabitha:** Sure, whatever, just help me destroy Harmony. 
**BlackWarGreymon:** I'm not destroying _anything_ until I figure out why I was created. 
**Tabitha** (_annoyed_)**:** Look, you overgrown lizard! Either you listen to me or you can just get out of my house! 
**BlackWarGreymon:** You're not giving me any answers, so I will. 
**Tabitha** (_after thinking it over for a second_)**:** On second thought, wait, don't lea-- 

_BlackWarGreymon goes upstairs, breaks through the front door, and disappears._

**Tabitha:** Oh no! Now there are _three_ lunatic out-of-control monsters on the loose and not one of them will obey me. (_yawning_) Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow. (_She goes upstairs._) 

_Later that night, Timmy goes back into the chamber to retrieve his marbles._

**Timmy:** Timmy can't believe he forgot his marbles, but that thing was _scary_! Uh oh, Tabitha forgot to close the portal. Maybe Timmy can close it for her. 

_While Timmy looks for a spell to close the portal, it begins to crackle and smoke up inside. When the smoke clears, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and their digimon appear._

**Yolei:** Where in the world _are_ we? 
**T.K.:** It looks like we're in a chamber of some sort, but I'm not really sure. 
**Davis:** Look guys, it's a midget. 
**T.K. and Kari** (_slightly annoyed_)**:** Davis, that's not nice! 
**Davis:** No guys, I'm serious. Look! 
**Timmy** (_in absolute shock_)**:** Where did _you_ come from? Tabby's not going to be happy about _this_. 

**End of Act Two.**


	3. Act Three

**Act Three:** The DigiDestined Come to Harmony--Part Two

_**Scene One:** The Bennett house (the next morning)_

_Sam and Grace are sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sam is reading the front page of the newspaper when he sees the headlining article._

**Sam:** The people in this town are losing their minds. 
**Grace:** Why do you say that, Sam? 
**Sam:** Listen to this article: "There have been reports of a large, dark, dinosaurlike monster going on a rampage through the streets of Harmony. Those who've claimed to have seen it say that it goes around yelling things like 'Creation' and 'Existence'. Sources are currently unclear as to whether this monster is real and dangerous or just a figment of everyone's imaginations, but anyone who happens to come in contact with it is advised to just stay out of its way". 
**Grace** (_in disbelief_)**:** A dark monster? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. 

_The doorbell rings. Grace opens the door and T.C. and Eve come in._

**T.C.:** Hey guys! 
**Sam:** Hey! 
**Grace:** Oh, Sam, before I forget, we've been invited to Ethan and Theresa's prewedding party. 
**Sam** (_coolly_)**:** Forget it, Grace. There's no way in hell I'm _ever_ taking one step in the Crane mansion. 
**T.C.** (_angrily_)**:** That goes triple for me. I know that Julian's the one who caused the accident that ended my tennis career. Once I get the proof, I'm gonna rip him apart! 
**Eve:** Calm down, honey. You know you have to watch your blood pressure. 
**T.C.** You're right, but every time I think about what that bastard did to me I just-- 
**Eve:** We know, dear. 
**Grace:** Come on, Sam. Pilar is a good friend of the family, so I know you don't want to break her heart, do you? 
**Sam:** No, I guess not. (_fuming_) Alright, I'll go. 
**Grace:** Great! Are you and T.C. going as well, Eve? 
**T.C.:** There's no way we're-- 
**Eve** (_interrupting_)**:** Going to miss it either. 
**Grace:** Oh good! I'll just go next door and ask Tabitha to keep an eye on the kids. 

_When Grace leaves, T.C. and Eve begin to argue._

**T.C.** (_angrily_)**:** Eve, have you lost your mind?! Why in the hell would you want to go to the Crane mansion? 
**Eve:** Well, I couldn't say no to Grace. Besides, if you don't go with me... (_whispers something in his ear that more than likely has to do with sex_) 
**T.C.** (_suddenly changing his mind_)**:** Since you put it _that_ way, I guess I can stand one night over there. 

_T.C. and Sam go outside._

_**Scene Two:** Tabitha's house (still that morning)_

_Tabitha and Timmy try to cement the hole that BlackWarGreymon put in her wall when Grace rings the doorbell._

**Grace** (_from behind the door_)**:** Tabitha! Are you in there? 
**Tabitha** (_whispering to Timmy_)**:** Timmy, quick! Get in a chair and go into doll mode! 
**Timmy:** Okay, okay, Princess doesn't have to be so pushy! 

_After Timmy goes into doll mode, Tabitha lets Grace in._

**Tabitha** (_sounding phony_)**:** Grace! How nice to see you today! 
**Grace:** It's nice to see you too, Tabitha. (_sees the gigantic hole in the wall_) Oh, what happened to your wall? 
**Tabitha:** Oh, the kids I'm baby-sitting were throwing firecrackers in the house when one of them blew it open. 
**Grace** (_evidently buying that pitiful excuse_)**:** Oh, speaking of kids, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Kay, Jessica, and Charity tonight. Sam and I are going to the Crane mansion for Ethan and Theresa's party. 
**Tabitha** (_keeping up her phony charade_)**:** Oh, it would be no trouble at all. In fact, I'm sure that they'll get along with the other kids. 
**Grace:** Where are they? I'd like to meet them. 

_Grace is interrupted by the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen._

**Davis:** Veemon, I told you that wasn't a toy. 
**Veemon:** Well, you should have told me not to throw it. 
**Tabitha:** Oh, kids? Could you come in here a moment? I'd like for you to meet someone. 

_T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and their digimon come into the living room. Grace freaks out at the sight of the digimon._

**Grace** (_shrieking_)**:** Oh my god! What are _those_ things? 
**Davis** (_annoyingly_)**:** Duh, lady, they're Digimon! 
**Yolei:** Do you know how to control that mouth of yours or does it have a brain of its own? 
**Davis** (_still very much annoyed_)**:** _Excuse_ me, but no one was talking to you! 
**T.K.:** Alright you guys, knock it off! 
**Kari:** Have you two forgotten your manners? 
**Yolei and Davis:** _Sorry!_

_After Grace calms down, the kids introduce themselves and Tabitha suggests that Grace take them to meet hers. They all leave._

**Tabitha** (_to Timmy after everyone else leaves_)**:** Thank goodness those brats are _finally_ out of my hair! 
**Timmy:** Timmy thought the girl with the brown hair was kinda cute. 
**Tabitha:** Later, Romeo, we've got to finish cementing this hole so I can get back to the gateway. 

_An hour later, Tabitha goes to the portal only to find it already open._

**Tabitha:** I could've sworn I closed that portal last night. 
**Timmy:** No Tabby didn't. That's why those kids are here. They came through it when Timmy came back down here to retrieve his marbles. 
**Tabitha:** Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm finally going to call my demon tonight and destroy Harmony once and for all. 

_Before Tabitha can begin her spell, the portal begins to crackle and smoke up, then Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Cody, and their digimon appear._

**Izzy** (_fascinated like he usually is_)**:** That was weird. One minute we're in the Digital World, the next some vortex swallows us up and we end up here. 
**Joe:** I wonder if this is where Davis and the others landed. 
**Mimi** (_cowering in fear_)**:** Tell me when this ride is over! 
**Palmon:** It's okay, Mimi, we're safe now. 

_Armadillomon walks around the chamber, then, thinking Timmy's marbles are meatballs, tries to eat them._

**Cody:** Armadillomon! That's not food! 
**Timmy:** Timmy thinks your little pet is weird. 
**Cody:** Sometimes he lets his stomach do all the talking. 
**Timmy:** Timmy thinks you're funny! 
**Cody:** That's the first time anyone's ever said _I_ was funny. 

_Timmy and Cody go off to talk more. They get a hold of the Book of Spells and begin to read through it. Armadillomon runs around them, then, after bumping into them, knocks the book into the portal._

**Tabitha** (_very angrily_)**:** Look what you've done you Tamagotchi reject! You've gone and lost my book! Now I can't control the portal until I figure out how to get it out of there! Get out of here, all of you, now!!! 

_Everyone, including Timmy, runs up to the main part of the house. Tabitha looks disappointedly at the gateway, knowing that she may never get to destroy Harmony. She gets up a few minutes later and joins the others in the living room._

**End of Act Three.**


	4. Act Four

**Act Four:** Theresa's Dilemma and The Bennetts meet The DigiDestined

_**Scene One:** The Lopez-Fitzgerald house (around noon)_

_Theresa sits in the living room at her house trying to digest the news she just heard yesterday. She knew that if Ethan found out that if Ethan found out he wasn't a Crane, it would devastate him, but she also knew that her mother would be angry with her if she told Ethan anything. A few minutes later, doorbell rings. Theresa opens the door and lets Whitney in._

**Whitney:** What's wrong, Theresa? You look like you've lost your best friend. 
**Theresa:** It's awful, Whitney. I found out something about Ethan that will ruin his life forever. 
**Whitney:** Come on, Theresa, it couldn't be _that_ bad. 
**Theresa** (_beginning to cry like she always does_)**:** Yes it is! I overheard Mama and Mrs. Crane talking when I found out that...that...Ethan's not really a Crane! 
**Whitney:** Oh my god! Theresa, are you sure you didn't hear wrong? 
**Theresa** (_still crying_)**:** I know what I heard! Anyway, I had to promise Mama I wouldn't say anything to Ethan. 
**Whitney:** Wait a minute. If Ethan's not really a Crane, don't you think he has a right to know? 
**Theresa:** I know he does, but I can't break my promise. Now _you_ have to promise that you won't say anything either. 
**Whitney:** Theresa... 

_Just then, the doorbell rings. Theresa opens the door...it's Ethan!_

**Theresa** (_trying to hide the fact that she was crying_)**:** Ethan! 
**Ethan:** Hi, Sweetheart! 

_They give each other a five second kiss._

**Ethan:** Are you ready for the party tonight? 
**Theresa:** Oh no! I almost forgot all about it! I still have to decide the right dress to wear. 
**Ethan:** Don't worry about it. I have that all taken care of. 

_Ethan opens the door and some wardrobe people come in holding about a hundred different dresses and other accessories._

**Theresa** (_overjoyed_)**:** Oh thank you, Ethan! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! 
**Ethan:** You don't have to thank me, Theresa. I'd do _anything_ to make you happy. 

_After they say their good-byes, Ethan leaves. Theresa directs the wardrobe people into the kitchen._

**Theresa:** _Now_ do you see why I can't tell Ethan? Look how _happy_ he is! I can't break his heart, Whitney, not tonight. 
**Whitney** (_annoyed_)**:** Alright, Theresa, fine! I won't say anything, but he's going to find out sooner or later. 

_**Scene Two:** The Bennett house_

_Grace directs T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and their digimon into the house. As soon as Jessica and Charity go into the living room, they start freaking out at the sight of the digimon._

**Jessica and Charity** (_freaking out_)**:** **AAAAGGGHHHH!!! MONSTERS!!!**
**Grace** (_calmly_)**:** It's okay girls, they're friendly. 
**Patamon:** Why is everyone in this place so afraid of us? 
**Veemon:** Maybe they forgot to put their brains in their heads this morning. 
**Patamon and Gatomon:** _Veemon!_
**Veemon:** Sorry. 

_After everyone calms down, the DigiDestined introduce themselves to Jessica and Charity, then they all go into the kitchen to get acquainted._

_**Scene Three:** Tabitha's house (that afternoon)_

_While Joe, Izzy, and Mimi go to try and figure out where they are, Tabitha goes into the attic and searches through all of her scrolls to find a spell to bring back the book. Timmy, Cody, and Armadillomon run around the chamber playing when the portal begins to crackle again._

**Timmy:** Uh oh! Timmy has a feeling we're about to get more company. 

_As the smoke clears, Johnny Bravo appears._

**Johnny:** Whoa, where am I? 
**Cody:** Forget _where_ you are--I wanna know _who_ you are! 
**Timmy:** Timmy thinks this guy looks like an idiot. 
**Johnny** (_ticked off_)**:** Okay, you pint-sized freak! You're gonna pay for that! (_picks up Timmy by the shirt_) 

_Just as Johnny is about to pound Timmy into oblivion, the portal crackles again, then Tai, Sora, and their digimon appear._

**Johnny** (_excited at the sight of Sora_)**:** Hey little mama! How's about you and me get away from this dark chamber and... 
**Tai** (_grabs Johnny by the shirt_)**:** Hey you! Hands off! Sora's _my_ girl! 
**Cody:** Tai! Sora! How did you guys get here? 
**Tai** (_throws Johnny against a wall_)**:** Cody! Boy are we glad to see _you_! Are any of the others here too? 
**Cody:** Joe, Izzy, and Mimi are upstairs, but we didn't see anyone else when we arrived. 
**Sora:** Maybe they got transported here too. 
**Tai:** Maybe you're right, Sora. Let's go talk to Joe and the others and see if they've found out anything. 

_While Tai and Sora go upstairs, Cody and Timmy go to check on Johnny._

**Cody:** Hey mister, are you okay? 
**Johnny** (_dazed and confused_)**:** Whoa, for a skinny little thing, he sure can throw. 
**Timmy:** Timmy has to find a way to close the portal before something _horrible_ comes out of it. 
**Armadillomon:** I don't think you should try it, Timmy. What if you just make things worse? 
**Timmy:** Just trust Timmy, okay? 

_Timmy looks through a scroll that Tabitha left on a table for a spell. When he finds one that may just work, he recites it, but the gate just gets bigger._

**Armadillomon:** I told you that it wouldn't work. 
**Timmy:** Oh, be quiet! Let's get out of here before Tabitha finds out. 

_Timmy, Cody, and Armadillomon run upstairs. After Johnny regains consciousness, he walks upstairs and leaves out the back door, hoping he would run into some women._

**End of Act Four.**


	5. Act Five

**Act Five:** Scent of a Sleazebag and Total Chaos Ensues

_**Scene One:** The Crane Mansion (Still that afternoon)_

_As Pilar directs the decorators, Julian walks up behind her._

**Julian** (_half-drunk_)**:** Hello, Pilar, how are we today? 
**Pilar** (_surprised_)**:** Oh, Mr. Crane, you startled me. 
**Julian:** I see that everything is in order for the party tonight. 
**Pilar:** Yes, everything should run smoothly. 
**Julian** (_whispering in her ear_)**:** Maybe after everyone leaves we can go upstairs and have our _own_ party. 
**Pilar** (_pushing him off of her_)**:** Mr. Crane! I am _not_ one of your whores that you can do whatever you want with! 
**Julian:** Come on, Pilar, you weren't that way _before_. 
**Pilar** (_annoyed_)**:** That was over 25 years ago! I'm not that way anymore, you should realize that by now! 
**Julian:** You know you still _love_ me. 
**Pilar:** If you _ever_ loved me at all, you would have stopped Alistair from taking our child away. 
**Julian** (_angrily_)**:** That was out of my hands, there was nothing I could do to stop him. 
**Pilar** (_sees Ivy approaching_)**:** I have nothing more to say to you. If you want pleasure, I suggest you get it from your _wife_! 

_Pilar goes back to directing the decorators. Ivy walks up to Julian and notices that Pilar looked pissed._

**Ivy:** I wonder what's wrong with _her_? 
**Julian** (_acting as if he doesn't know_)**:** Who knows with her? She just gets so moody sometimes. 

_**Scene Two:** The Bennett house/Tabitha's house_

_T.K. tries to explain to Jessica and Charity what digimon are, but they don't understand one word of what he's talking about. A few minutes later, they all go outside to find that Tai, Sora, and Izzy are coming from Tabitha's._

**Kari:** Tai! Sora! Izzy! 
**Tai:** Kari! I'm so glad you and the others are okay. 
**Sora:** We were so worried about you. 
**Davis** (_being his normal bossy self_)**:** With _me_ running things, there was nothing to be worried about. 
**Yolei:** You weren't running _anything_! 
**Davis:** Who asked _you_ to talk? 
**T.K.:** That's enough you two! Tai, are any of the others here too? 
**Tai:** Just Joe, Mimi, and Cody. We're not sure where Matt and Ken are. 
**Kari:** Well, if _we_ all ended up here, I'm sure they will too. 
**Yolei** (_annoyed_)**:** Ken _better_ show up here! We're supposed to go out on a date tonight. 
**Davis:** We're stuck in La-La Land and that's _all_ you can think about? 
**Yolei:** Well, _Davis_, if you had a girlfriend, and I doubt very much that _that_ will ever happened, they you would understand. 
**Jessica:** Are those two always fighting like that? 
**Kari:** 24-7. 
**Tai:** Let's go get Joe, Mimi, and Cody, then go look for Matt and Ken. 

_The DigiDestined leave Jessica and Charity and go to Tabitha's. Cody decides to stay with Timmy, then the others leave them to go search for Matt and Ken. Timmy and Cody go back to the chamber to try and close the portal again._

**Timmy:** Timmy's just gotta find a spell to close the portal. It's the only way Tabby will stop being mad at Timmy. 
**Cody:** Couldn't you just say "I'm sorry"? 
**Timmy:** Timmy tried, but Princess just ignored him. Maybe this way, she won't be as mad anymore. 
**Cody:** Well, good luck then. 

_While Timmy looks for another spell, the portal crackles then Matt, Ken, Gabumon, and Wormmon appear._

**Cody:** Matt! Ken! You're here! 
**Matt:** Cody, where are the others? 
**Cody:** They've all gone looking for you two. 
**Ken:** Then we'll just have to go find them. Let's go! 
**Cody:** Wait guys! Why don't you-- 

_Matt, Ken, and their digimon run upstairs and go out the front door._

**Cody:** Just wait here. 
**Armadillomon:** Don't worry Cody. Maybe they'll all bump into each other and come back here. 
**Cody:**I guess you're right. 
**Timmy:** Okay, Timmy's gonna try another spell. Everybody stand back! 

_Timmy recites another spell, but the portal just crackles again. A few seconds later, Ms. Swan from Mad TV appears._

**Ms. Swan** (_upon seeing Timmy_)**:** You look-a like a midget! 
**Timmy and Cody** (_looking at each other_)**:** Huh? 
**Ms. Swan:** Ms. Swan no like it down here. I go look for some _real_ action! 

_Ms. Swan goes upstairs and leaves out the front door._

**Timmy and Cody:** What a weird lady! 

_**Scene Three:** Sheridan's house_

_As Sheridan gets ready for Ethan and Theresa's party, she hears a loud crash coming from outside. When she goes to see what caused it, she sees BlackWarGreymon and freaks out._

**Sheridan** (_screaming at the top of her lungs_)**: IT'S A MONSTER!!!**
**BlackWarGreymon:** Why won't anyone tell me where I came from? 
**Sheridan** (_heading towards the door slowly_)**:** I better call Luis so he can get rid of this thing. 
**BlackWarGreymon** (_sees Sheridan_)**:** You! Tell me where I came from! 

_Sheridan tries to run into the house, but BlackWarGreymon grabs her and runs off. After running a few blocks away from the Crane mansion, he bumps into Arukenimon and Mummymon._

**Arukenimon** (_angrily_)**:** You?! What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be in the Digital World. 
**BlackWarGreymon:** I don't have time to deal with the likes of _you_. Move out of my way! 
**Mummymon** (_scared stiff_)**:** Okay! 

_Mummymon grabs Arukenimon then they run away. They end up bumping into Ms. Swan._

**Ms. Swan** (_upon seeing Arukenimon_)**:** Where you get that great outfit? 
**Arukenimon:** This lady's scaring me. Let's get out of here! 

_Arukenimon and Mummymon run off, with Ms. Swan following right behind them._

_**Scene Four:** Two Blocks Away from the Bennett house (Evening)_

_Jessica and Charity decide to throw a small party for the Digidestined, welcoming them to Harmony, so they go to the grocery store to get some food. Little do they know that a dark stranger is following them..._

**Jessica:** I sure hope they like the party we're going to throw for them. 
**Charity:** Me too. 

_As they approach the street to get back home, Charity hears a noise from some bushes._

**Charity:** Did you hear something, Jessica? 
**Jessica:** No. 
**Charity:** Maybe it was my imagination. 

_They walk halfway down the street, then they both hear another noise._

**Charity:** Did you hear something this time? 
**Jessica:** Yeah, I think someone's following us. We'd better hurry up and get home. 

_As they begin to start running, the dark stranger jumps them, slashing their throats and stabbing them with a butcher knife. After they both fall to the ground, the stranger pulls out a sword and carves the initials "DWP" into their stomachs. The stranger then runs away, pleased with what he had accomplished._

**End of Act Five.**


	6. Act Six

**Act Six:** The Party Begins and The DigiDestined Reunite

_**Scene One:** The Crane Mansion (Still that Evening)_

**A/N:** If you watch Passions, then you should know how long a day lasts on that cockamamie show. 

_The guests begin to arrive at the mansion for Ethan and Theresa's party. Among them are Sam and Grace, T.C. and Eve, and Whitney and her boyfriend of three months, Chad Harris. As the party gets underway, Julian steps outside holding a glass of wine in his hand._

**Julian** (_talking to himself in usual Passions manner_)**:** Soon, my boy, you're going to be a man, just like me. 

_As he walks back inside, a mysterious woman hiding in the bushes stares at him with intensity._

**Woman:** Soon, Julian, you'll pay for what you've done. 

_**Scene Two:** Outside of A Chinese Restaurant in Harmony (Night)_

_Meanwhile, the DigiDestined have no luck finding Matt and Ken, so they decide to get some food at a Chinese restaurant. Unbeknownst to them, however, Matt and Ken are headed toward the same place! When they go in, Tai orders for him and Sora._

**Tai:** I'll have two buffets, a Coke and a Sprite. 
**Sora:** Tai, I wanted a Root Beer. 
**Tai:** Okay, a Root Beer instead of a Sprite. 

_Tai and Sora go to sit down at a booth, then Davis orders._

**Davis:** I'll have a buffet and a Pepsi, with two straws. 

_Yolei and Hawkmon walk up behind him._

**Yolei:** Who are you going to share the soda with, _Veemon_? 
**Davis** (_annoyed_)**:** For your information, _Yolei_, me and Kari are sitting together. 
**Yolei:** Guess again! (_points towards the cashier_) 

_Davis sees T.K. and Kari ordering and holding hands, making him burn with jealousy._

**Davis** (_almost to the point of crying_)**:** How come _I_ never get to be with Kari? 
**Veemon:** Davis, you're making a scene. 
**Davis** (_whining_)**:** But it's just not fair. 

_Davis and Veemon go sit down a booth, then after they finish ordering, T.K. and Kari sit down at a booth by a window. A few minutes later, Matt and Ken walk in front of the restaurant._

**Matt:** Let's face it guys. We'll _never_ find them at this rate. 
**Ken** (_agreeing_)**:** You're right, Matt. We might as well go back to that house we came from. 

_As Matt and Ken turn to leave, Kari looks out the window and sees them._

**Kari:** T.K., look! 
**T.K.** (_looking out the window_)**:** It's Matt and Ken! 

_T.K. runs outside and calls Matt and Ken, who then turn around and see him. They instantly run back to the restaurant and join the others inside._

**Tai:** Matt! Ken! We'd thought we'd never find you guys. 
**Matt:** I was beginning to think the same thing. 
**Ken:** Where's Cody? 
**Yolei:** Forget about _him_, what took you so long to get here? Did you forget about our date tonight? 
**Ken** (_getting nervous_)**:** No, Yolei, I didn't forget. 
**Yolei:** Come on, I've already ordered for the both of us. 

_Yolei and Ken sit down while everyone else wonders what Ken sees in her. Matt sits with Joe, Izzy, and Mimi._

**Matt:** Where _is_ Cody? 
**Joe:** He's with his new best friend, Timmy. 
**Izzy:** He's been with _him_ ever since we got here. 
**Mimi:** As long as he's out of our hair, he can stay wherever he wants. 
**Palmon:** Mimi, that's not nice! 
**Mimi:** Excuse me for being honest! 

_Everyone eats their fill of Chinese food, then head back to Tabitha's._

_**Scene Three:** The Bennett house_

_After waiting over three hours for Jessica and Charity to come back from the store, Miguel starts to get worried._

**Miguel:** I'm getting worried you guys. Jessica and Charity should have been back by now. 
**Kay** (_mumbling_)**:** Maybe Charity jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge and put me out of my misery. 
**Simone:** (_poking Kay_)**:** _Kay!_
**Reese:** We can't call the police. Chief Bennett and Luis are at the Crane mansion. 
**Kay** (_being a smart ass_) Even if we _did_ call, they couldn't do anything about it. A person has to be missing 24 hours before they can even get involed. 
**Miguel:** That's it, I'm going to go look for them. 
**Simone:** That's okay, Miguel, Kay and I will go look for them. You stay here just in case they come back. 
**Kay** (_after seeing Reese approaching her_**:** That's fine with me! (_runs out the door_) 

_After searching an hour for them, Simone and Kay begin to head back home, when Kay trips over something._

**Kay:** What was that? 
**Simone:** Shine your flashlight on it and take a look. 

_When Kay shines the flashlight on the bushes, she sees a leg coming out of it. After they look behind the bushes, they find the corpses of Jessica and Charity._

**Kay and Simone** (_freaking out_)**: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! THEY'RE DEAD!!!!**

_Kay and Simone try to run back to the house, but before they can get halfway there, the dark stranger grabs them, slashes their throats, and stabs them with a butcher knife. Then the stranger takes his sword out, carves "DWP" into their stomachs, and runs away. Back at the house, Miguel decides he can't wait for Simone and Kay to come back and goes to look for them. Unfortunately for him, before he gets two blocks away from the house, he meets up with the dark stranger and is dealt the same fate as Jessica, Charity, Kay, and Simone. The dark stranger leaves._

**End of Act Six.**


	7. Act Seven

**Act Seven:** Ding dong! The Kids are Dead and Send in the Sluts

_**Scene One:** Two Blocks Away from the Bennett house_

_While the DigiDestined are on their way back to Tabitha's, when they pass by a bush, Yolei smells something strange._

**Yolei:** What's that weird smell? 
**Veemon** (_looking at Davis_)**:** I told you not to have that last egg roll. 
**Izzy:** Wait...I smell it too. 
**Joe:** I think it's coming from those bushes. 

_After everyone searches in the bushes, they find the corpses of Jessica, Charity, Simone, Kay, and Miguel._

**Mimi, Yolei, Sora** (_gagging_)**:** I think I'm going to be sick! 
**Kari** (_holding on to T.K._)**:** Oh no! Poor Jessica! Poor Charity! 
**Tai:** We've got to call the police. They've been murdered. 

_As they run back to Tabitha's to call the police, Izzy notices the "DWP" initials carved into their stomachs._

**Izzy:** I wonder what "DWP" stands for? 
**Tai** (_yelling_)**:** Izzy! Let's go! We don't have time to waste! 

_When they reach Tabitha's, no one will answer the door, so they head next door to the Bennetts. Reese opens the door._

**Reese** (_fascinated by the digimon_)**:** Where'd you get those weird-looking pets? 
**Tai** (_annoyed_)**:** Never mind them, we have to call the police. Five people have been murdered. 

_When Tai calls the police, an idiotic policeman answers the phone._

**Policeman:** Harmony Police. 
**Tai:** You have to get over here right now! Five people have been murdered! 
**Policeman** (_thinks it's a prank_)**:** Yeah right, and I'm about to win 10 billion dollars. 
**Tai** (_angry_)**:** This is serious! 
**Policeman:** Look, young man. Go sober up and _then_ we'll talk. (_hangs up on him_) 
**Tai** (_frustrated_)**:** **What's with the people in this town?!**

_Sora calms him down, then everyone sits down to try and figure out what to do next._

_**Scene Two:** Sheridan's house_

_Luis heads to Sheridan's to pick her up for Ethan and Theresa's party, but when he arrives, he sees broken chairs and glass all over the ground. He goes into the house to search for her, but she's nowhere to be found. When he goes back outside, he sees Ms. Swan walking around._

**Luis:** Excuse me miss, have you seen a blonde woman around here? 
**Ms. Swan:** Yeah...no, no, me no see. 
**Luis:** Well, did you see anything? 
**Ms. Swan:** Yeah, yeah I see. 
**Luis:** Great! Tell me what you saw. 
**Ms. Swan:** Yeah, yeah, I tell you everyting. 
**Luis:** Just tell me already. 
**Ms. Swan:** He look-a like a man. 
**Luis:** It was a man? What did he look like? 
**Ms. Swan:** He look-a like a man. 
**Luis** (_getting annoyed_)**:** What did the man look like? 
**Ms. Swan:** He...look-a like a man. 
**Luis** (_frustrated_)**:** Look lady! Just tell me what you saw! 
**Ms. Swan:** Take a chill pill, man. I tell you everyting. 
**Luis** (_calming down_)**:** Okay, what did the man look like? 
**Ms. Swan:** He...look... 
**Luis:** Please! Please don't say "He look-a like a man" again! 
**Ms. Swan:** Okay, okay...but he look-a like a man. 
**Luis** (_angry_)**:** **I don't have time to fool around with you!**

_He instantly leaves to go look for Sheridan. Ms. Swan leaves a few minutes later._

_**Scene Three:** The Crane mansion_

_Two hours after the party begins, Gwen and Rebecca Hotchkiss arrive._

**Pilar** (_sees Gwen and Rebecca at the door_)**:** What are _you two_ doing here? 
**Rebecca:** Well, Pi-lar, you didn't think we were about to miss this, did you? 
**Pilar:** I want you to leave right now! 
**Gwen:** We're not leaving until we expose Theresa for the gold-digging slut that she is. 
**Pilar** (_angry_)**:** First of all, that is my _daughter_ you are talking about! Secondly, I'm not going to stand here and let you no-class hussies ruin this party! Now leave! 

_After Pilar slams the door in their faces, Ivy approaches her._

**Ivy:** Who was that, Pilar? 
**Pilar:** Just getting rid of the trash. 

_Back outside, Rebecca and Gwen begin to leave the mansion._

**Gwen** (_pissed off_)**:** Damn! I was hoping we would be rid of her tonight so Ethan would be mine again. 
**Rebecca:** Don't worry about it, Gwen. Mark my words--Ethan and Theresa are _never_ getting married--not now, not _ever_! 

_As Rebecca and Gwen leave, the mysterious woman in the bushes watches them._

**Woman:** I think I better keep an eye on that red-headed witch. She may cause problems for me. Nothing can get in the way of my plans--_nothing!_

**End of Act Seven.**


	8. Act Eight

**Act Eight:** I Don't Want to Know Who Did You In Last Night

_**The Bennett house**_

_While most of the Digimon fall asleep, Izzy, Joe, and Reese sit on the couch to try and make sense of the death of the five kids. Tai, Matt, Davis, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Ken listen._

**Joe:** Who would want to kill five teenagers for no reason? 
**Reese:** It just doesn't make any sense. 
**Izzy:** If only I could figure out what "DWP" stands for. 
**Davis** (_yawning_)**:** Oh, great! I don't wanna sit here and listen to the brainiacs all night. Me and Veemon are gonna go raid the fridge and call it a night. 
**Veemon:** But I thought you were going find Ka-- (_Davis puts his hand over Veemon's mouth_) 
**Davis** (_pushing Veemon into the kitchen_)**:** Well, good night everybody! 

_They go into the kitchen._

**Veemon** (_catching his breath_)**:** Why don't you just go ahead and choke me while you're at it? 
**Davis:** Sorry, Veemon. I didn't want the others worrying about us. Now let's go meet Kari before T.W. finds her. 
**Veemon** (_looking out the window_)**:** Looks like you're already too late. 

_Davis looks out the window and sees T.K. with his arms around Kari. He starts crying, Veemon calms him down, then they both go upstairs and go to bed. Outside in the backyard, Patamon and Gatomon are asleep in a tree while T.K. tries to comfort Kari._

**Kari:** I can't believe someone could be that cruel. 
**T.K.:** I know. They seemed to be good kids. Why would anyone want them dead? It's senseless. 

_They both look up in the sky to gaze at the stars. Just then, a small beam of light descends upon them. The Little Angel Girl appears._

**Kari:** T.K., look! It's an angel! 
**Angel Girl:** Hello T.K. and Kari. I have been sent to deliver a message to the two of you. 
**T.K.:** Is it from...God? 
**Angel Girl:** Yes, but before I tell you, you must know that Tabitha is really a witch and cannot be trusted. 
**T.K.:** I had a bad feeling about her from the day we first got here. 
**Kari:** So did I. 
**Angel Girl:** You should also know that there will be three more murders tonight. 
**Kari:** Oh no! 
**T.K.:** Who are the next victims? 
**Angel Girl:** I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. 
**Kari:** That means it could be anyone. 
**T.K.:** It's going to be okay, Kari. Tell us the message. 
**Angel Girl:** Your great nemesis will soon arrive in Harmony. 
**T.K.:** Can you be a little more specific? 
**Angel Girl:** That's all I can tell you. Just remember this--the power of a newfound love between two strangers will be the key to destroying him. 

_After the Angel Girl disappears, T.K. and Kari head back inside to tell the others about her message. Meanwhile, Reese tells the other Digidestined that he's going to inspect the bushes where the bodies are to see if the killer left any clues. When Izzy insists that he goes with him, Reese tells him that he'll only be five minutes then leaves. T.K. and Kari arrive in the living room right after._

**Matt:** What's the matter you guys? You look like you've just seen a ghost. 
**T.K.:** Not a ghost--an angel. 
**Tai:** Really? 
**Kari:** Yeah, and she just told us that there's going to be three more murders tonight. 
**Everyone except T.K. and Kari:** _What?!_
**Izzy:** Oh no, and Reese just left here. 
**Tai:** We've got to stop him before it's too late! 

_They all run down the street to find Reese, but unfortunately, they find his headless corpse laying on the ground._

**Joe** (_gagging_)**:** Ugh! This is worse than last time! 
**T.K.** (_covering Kari's head_)**:** Don't look! 

_As they gather around Reese's lifeless body, Izzy sees a piece of paper on his stomach._

**Izzy:** What's this? (_picks up the paper and reads it aloud_) "Don't interfere or you will meet with a worse fate. Signed, the Zorro killer." 
**Mimi:** This is getting really bad, you guys. I say we find our way out of this crazy town and forget this ever happened. 
**Tai:** No, Mimi. We're going to stay here and stop this Zorro killer before he does this to someone else. 
**Sora:** But, Tai, what if we can't stop him? 
**T.K.:** We've got to at least try, Sora. We owe these kids that much. 
**Kari:** T.K.'s right. They were really nice to us, so the least we can do is see to it that their killer gets what he deserves! 
**Matt** (_yawning_)**:** Well, there's nothing we can do about it tonight, so why don't we all head back to the Bennett's and try to get some sleep? 
**Yolei:** I may not be able to sleep for a year after seeing all those dead bodies. 
**Tai:** Well, we'll all just have to try. 

_They all head back to the Bennett's, then, one by one, they slowly drift off to sleep._

**End of Act Eight.**


	9. Act Nine

**Act Nine:** Ethan's Shocking Revelation, More Killing, A Shopping Spree, and The Return of Johnny Bravo

_**Scene One:** The Crane Mansion (The same night, of course)_

_While everyone else is enjoying the party, Theresa starts to notice Pilar looking a little worried._

**Theresa:** Why do you look so worried, Mama? The party's a big success. 
**Pilar:** It's not the party I'm worried about--it's your brother and Sheridan. They should've been here by now. 
**Theresa:** Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them all night. I wonder what's taking them so long to get here. 
**Pilar:** I just can't shake this feeling that something awful will happen tonight. 
**Theresa:** Don't worry Mama. I'm about to marry the man of my dreams--what could possibly go wrong? 

_Meanwhile, across the room, Chad tries to talk Whitney into leaving with him._

**Chad:** Come on, Whitney, they'll never miss us. 
**Whitney:** Chad, I can't leave now. I'm supposed to be supporting Theresa. 
**Chad** (_putting the moves on her_)**:** Come on baby, you know you want to. 
**Whitney** (_finally giving in_)**:** Oh, alright! But let's not be gone for more than an hour. 

_They sneak out the back door and take off to God knows where. A few minutes later, Julian brings Ethan over to a corner and decides to give him a pep talk about marriage._

**Julian:** Ethan, you're about to embark on a lifelong journey of bliss and ecstasy. Now listen to me as I tell you how to live that life without your wife finding out about it. 
**Ethan:** Father, what are you talking about? 
**Julian:** I'm going to share with you the secret of how you can be with as many women as you want without your wife _ever_ realizing it. 
**Ethan** (_obviously disgusted_)**:** I would _never_ cheat on Theresa like you do on Mother! I'm not like you _at all_! 
**Julian:** Of course you are, my boy. You are a Crane, it's in your blood. 

_Ivy, overhearing Julian's conversation with Ethan, goes over to interrupt._

**Ivy** (_irritated_)**:** Julian, can I see you in the study _for a moment_? 

_After she grabs him by the shirt and drag him upstairs, Theresa approaches Ethan._

**Theresa:** What's going on with _them_, Ethan? 
**Ethan:** I'm not sure. I better go upstairs and make sure they don't kill each other. 

_Ethan leaves Theresa and goes upstairs. When Julian and Ivy go into the study, Ivy slams the door behind her and pulls Julian's tie almost to the point of choking him._

**Ivy** (_very pissed_)**:** What kind of _bullshit_ are you feeding Ethan? 
**Julian** (_half-choking_)**:** I have no idea what you're talk-- 
**Ivy** (_pulling his tie harder_)**:** Don't lie to me, you dirty pig-headed bastard! I heard what you were telling him! I'm not going to stand by while you turn my son into another version of _you_! 

_As they continue to argue, Ethan stands outside and listens._

**Julian:** You keep forgetting, Ivy, he's my son too. 
**Ivy:** He's not _your_ son. He never was _your_ son. He's mine and Sam's. 

_As Ivy realizes she just blurted out the truth, Ethan storms into the study._

**Ethan** (_in a complete state of shock_)**:** Please, Mother. Please, tell me what you just said isn't true. 
**Ivy:** Ethan... 
**Ethan** (_yelling_)**: Tell me it isn't true!**
**Ivy:** I'm sorry son, but it is. Sam Bennett is your biological father. 
**Ethan:** Were you planning on keeping this from me for the rest of my life? 
**Ivy:** Ethan, please try to understand. I was just looking out for your best interests. 
**Ethan** (_looking at Julian_)**:** And I suppose you didn't know _anything_ about this? 
**Julian:** I'm just a surprised as you are. 
**Ethan** (_looking back at Ivy_)**:** Does Sam... 
**Ivy:** No, I never told him. 
**Ethan** (_beginning to leave the study_)**:** Thank you for ruining my life, Mother. Now I'm going to go downstairs and tell everyone that the party is over, then I'm leaving. If you think for one second that I'm going to accept this, you can forget it. There's no way in hell I will _ever_ think of Sam Bennett as my father. I'd rather go through life a fatherless bastard! (_He slams the door and leaves._) 
**Ivy:** How could I have done this to him? 
**Julian:** To _him_? Do you have any idea what you've done to _me_? You've taken away my pride, my joy, my reason for waking up in the morning. I'm going to see to it that you lose _everything_! Our marriage is over! 
**Ivy** (_sarcastically_)**:** Oh please, this _farce_ of a marriage was over the day it began. 
**Julian:** I want you and your bastard son out of the mansion before the end of the week. 
**Ivy:** You know, now that I think about it, I'm glad this happened. Now I don't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore! 

_Ivy then leaves the study, goes into her room, and starts crying. Meanwhile, Ethan runs downstairs and gets everyone's attention._

**Ethan:** I'm sorry, but this party is over! Everyone leave now! 

_Ethan runs outside, then Theresa goes after him._

**Pilar** (_thinking to herself_)**:** _He knows._

_She then goes upstairs to comfort Ivy while back outside, Theresa finally catches up to Ethan._

**Theresa:** Ethan! Ethan, what's wrong? 
**Ethan:** I'm not sure if I can get married now, Theresa. 
**Theresa:** What happened? 
**Ethan:** I just found out that my mother was keeping something very important from me. 
**Theresa:** What is it, Ethan? 
**Ethan:** I heard her and Julian arguing in the study, then she blurted out that..that I'm...not really a Crane! 
**Theresa** (_not surprised_)**:** Really? 
**Ethan:** Yes! I can't believe she did this to me all these years. I'm so glad you would never keep anything like that from me. 

_Theresa begins to walk a few steps away from him._

**Ethan:** Theresa? 
**Theresa** (_beginning to cry like she always does_)**:** Actually Ethan, I...I already knew you weren't a Crane. 
**Ethan** (_caught off-guard_)**:** **_WHAT?!_**
**Theresa:** I just found out yesterday. 
**Ethan** (_angry_)**:** How could you keep this from me?! 
**Theresa:** Mama made me promise not to tell you. 
**Ethan:** _Pilar_ knows? 
**Theresa** (_reaching for him_) I'm so sorry, Ethan. I wanted to tell you the minute I found out. 
**Ethan** (_pulling away from her_)**:** Don't **touch** me! 
**Theresa:** But Ethan... 
**Ethan: No!** You should've told me from the start! How can I ever trust you again? As far as I'm concerned, _we're through!_
**Theresa:** Ethan, you can't mean that! 
**Ethan:** I never want to see you again! 
**Theresa:** Ethan!!! 

_Ethan runs off, leaving Theresa to fall to the ground sobbing._

_**Scene Two:** Two Blocks Away from the Bennett house (An hour later)_

_After leaving the Russells, Sam and Grace walk down the street and head for home._

**Grace:** I wonder what Ethan was so upset about? 
**Sam:** Who cares? That whole damn family's crazy! 
**Grace:** _Sam!_

_When they get to the corner by their house, they see Reese's headless corpse lying by the bushes._

**Grace** (_horrified_)**:** Oh my God! Who could've done this? 
**Sam** (_looking in the bushes_)**:** Oh no! 
**Grace:** What is it Sam? (_sees the dead kids_) Oh no! My babies! Charity, Simone, Miguel...they're all...dead! 
**Sam** (_angry_)**:** Whoever did this is _not_ getting away with it! 
**Grace** (_looking up when she hears footsteps_)**:** What was that? 
**Sam** (_yells_)**: Who's over there?**

_When they look by the lamppost, the Zorro killer approaches them._

**Sam:** Who are you? Why did you kill these kids? 

_As Sam runs towards him, the Zorro killer takes his knife and stabs him in the heart._

**Grace** (_crying_)**:** Sam! **NO!** How could you? 
**Zorro killer** (_speaking in a distorted voice_)**:** _You know too much, now you must **die**!_

_The Zorro killer takes an axe and chops Grace's head off. He then takes his sword and carves "DWP" into their stomachs and disappears into the night._

_**Scene Three:** The Bennett house (The next morning, finally)_

_The Digidestined wake up and make breakfast. An hour later they meet in the living room to decide what to do about the Zorro killer._

**Tai:** First things first. We have to tell Simone, Miguel, and Reese's parents that they're dead. 
**Sora:** But we don't know where they live. 
**Izzy:** I've already taken care of that. I looked in the phone book and found their addresses. 
**Tai:** Okay, Yolei and Ken, you take the Russells, Joe and Matt, you take the Williams, and Mimi and Sora, you take the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. 
**Davis:** "Lopez-Fitzgerald"? What kind of screwy last name is that? 
**Yolei:** And _"Motomiya"_ is a better one? 
**Davis:** Yes, it means "_king of worlds_". 
**Yolei:** In your dreams, maybe. 
**Tai:** Alright, that's enough. While you guys take care of that, the rest of us will wait for the Bennetts to return so we can tell them about Kay, Jessica, and Charity. 

_Yolei, Ken, Joe, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and their digimon leave to their different destinations._

_**Scene Four:** The Crane mansion_

_Later that morning, Julian is standing outside the back door drinking himself into a stupor when the phone rings._

**Julian** (_sloppily drunk_)**:** He-_llooo?_
**Alistair:** Julian, snap out of it. 
**Julian:** Oh, hi Father. 
**Alistair:** Cut the crap, Julian, and listen up. I'll be arriving in Harmony tonight. Make sure that that lying bitch and her bastard son are out of the mansion by the time I get there. 
**Julian:** Sure, whatever you want. 
**Alistair:** And for god sakes, pull yourself together! (_hangs up_) 

_As Julian goes back into the mansion, the woman in the bushes watches him._

**Woman:** How pathetic! What a sorry excuse for a man he is. All grown up and still has to answer to Daddy. This is making what I have to do _so_ much easier. 

_**Scene Five:** The Lopez-Fitzgerald house (mid-afternoon)_

_Mimi and Sora approach the Lopez-Fitzgerald house and ring the doorbell._

**Mimi:** Now, how are we supposed to do this again? 
**Sora:** Just let me do all the talking. This is hard enough as it is. 

_A distraught Theresa opens the door._

**Theresa** (_crying_)**:** Can I help you? 
**Mimi:** You don't look so good--we'll just come back later. (_begins to walk off_) 
**Sora** (_grabs her by the arm_)**:** Mimi! (_looks at Theresa_)Hi, my name is Sora, this is my friend Mimi, and these are our digimon, Biyomon and Palmon. 
**Biyomon and Palmon:** Hi. 
**Theresa:** I must be hallucinating. I thought I heard those weird pets of yours talk. 
**Biyomon:** Hey, we're not weird! 
**Theresa** (_freaking out_)**:** They...they did talk. (_faints_) 
**Palmon:** You know, I'm beginning to take this personally. 

_They bring Theresa into the house and revive her. She wakes up and jumps when she sees the digimon._

**Sora:** It's okay, they're friendly. Listen, the reason we came over is because we need to talk to you and your parents about something. 
**Theresa:** Mama's not here, and as for Papa, he's been gone for as long as I can remember. What a time for Whitney to pull a disappearing act. 
**Sora:** Is Whitney your sister? 
**Theresa:** No, she's _supposed_ to be my best friend. She probably took off with her boyfriend just when I need her most. (_begins to cry **again**_) 
**Sora:** What's wrong? 
**Theresa:** My fiancee broke up with me last night. 
**Mimi:** Oh my goodness! What a jerk! If he dumped you right before you got married then he doesn't deserve you. Say, I have an idea. Why don't you get dressed then we can all go shopping? 
**Sora and Theresa:** _What?_
**Mimi:** Well, that's what I do when _I_ get depressed. 
**Theresa:** I guess that might work. Okay, let's do it. (_goes upstairs to get dressed_) 
**Sora:** Mimi, we were supposed to tell her about her brother, not invite her to go shopping! 
**Mimi:** We can't dump this on her right now. Besides, I need some new clothes. I've been wearing the same thing for the past _three days!_
**Sora:** Well, since you put it _that_ way... 

_An hour later, Theresa comes downstairs, then they all begin to leave._

**Theresa:** Oh, what was it you needed to tell me? 
**Sora:** That can wait until later. 

_They all leave the house._

_**Scene Six:** The Harmony Mall (Four hours later)_

_Mimi, Sora, Biyomon, Palmon, and Theresa sit down to eat at the Food Court._

**Mimi:** I can't believe all the sales they had today. It's just like back home. 
**Theresa:** Where are you guys from, anyway? 
**Sora:** Odaiba, in Tokyo, Japan. 
**Theresa:** Japan? You're a long way from home. How'd you get to Harmony? 
**Sora:** We're not exactly sure. You see... 

_Just as Sora is about to explain, Johnny Bravo walks up to the table._

**Sora** (_recognizes Johnny_)**:** Hey, that's the creep that hit on me when Tai and I first got here! 
**Johnny:** Hey, little mamasitas! How's about we head back to my place and we can have ourselves a foursome? 
**Sora, Mimi, and Theresa: In your dreams, pal!**

_They grab him and stuff him into a trash can._

**Johnny** (_muffled in the trash can_)**:** I'll take that as a no. 
**Sora:** That takes care of _him_. 
**Mimi:** I don't know, even though he _was_ obnoxious, he was kinda cute. 
**Sora** (_giving her a crazy look_)**:** Oh...kay! Well, Theresa, we have to go meet our friends back at the Bennett house. Do you want to come with us? 
**Theresa:** No, that's okay. I have to get home. Now that my brothers have disappeared, I'm sure Mama will have a fit if I'm not there when she arrives. 
**Mimi:** Alright, it was nice meeting you, Theresa. We'll have to shop together again sometime. 
**Theresa:** I've really enjoyed your company. Bye! 

_Theresa leaves them, then they get ready to go._

**Sora:** You were right, Mimi. There was no way we could tell her that her brother was dead, but we are going to have to eventually. 
**Mimi:** All I'm worried about right now is how we're going to drag all this back to the house. 
**Sora:** We'll just have to call a cab to bring us there. Now, did you buy any clothes for the others to wear? 
**Mimi:** Why would I do that? 
**Sora** (_annoyed_)**:** Never mind. 

_They call a cab, leave the mall, and head back to the Bennetts._

_**Scene Seven:** The Chamber in Tabitha's house_

_Timmy looks through the scrolls to find a spell to close the portal._

**Timmy:** Okay, Timmy's gonna try one more time. If it doesn't work, Timmy gives up. 
**Cody:** Maybe you should wait until Tabitha comes back. 
**Timmy:** Timmy knows he can do this! Timmy has to make up for getting the book thrown into the portal in the first place. 
**Cody:** Actually, that was Armadillomon's fault. 
**Armadillomon:** I said I was _sorry_. 
**Timmy:** Okay, here Timmy goes. 

_Timmy recites a spell from the scroll, then, after a lightning bolt zaps him, he falls to the floor._

**Cody:** Timmy, are you okay? 
**Timmy:** Yes, Timmy's alright, but the portal _still_ didn't close. 
**Armadillomon:** That's okay, Timmy. We'll just wait for Tabitha to come back then she can do it. 

_Just then, the gateway crackles and a puff of smoke surrounds it._

**Cody:** Just great, someone else is coming through the portal. 
**Timmy:** Timmy just hopes it's not a monster. 

**End of Act Nine.**


	10. Act Ten

**Act Ten:** The Fall of a REAL Bitch and True Love Realized

_**Scene One:** The Chamber in Tabitha's house (con't)_

_As the smoke clears from the gateway, two people appear._

**Timmy** (_scared shitless_)**:** Oh no! Not her! _Anyone_ but _her!_
**Cody:** What's the matter, Timmy? 
**Timmy:** She's worse than **ten** monsters! 
**Cody:** Who is she? 
**Timmy:** She's Tabitha's great-great niece, Britney Spears! 

_Britney Spears and her "boyfriend" Justin Timberlake approach Timmy and Cody._

**Britney** (_in her nice, fake, phony voice_)**:** Hello Timmy, long time, no see. 
**Timmy** (_scared_)**:** Hi B-Britney. 
**Britney:** Who's your little friend? 
**Timmy:** This is Cody. 
**Cody:** Hi. 
**Britney:** Where's Auntie Tabitha? 
**Timmy:** She's up in the attic. 
**Britney:** Come on, Justin, let's go meet my Auntie Tabitha. 
**Justin** (_looking and talking like a mindless zombie_)**:** Yes, my dear. 

_They both go upstairs to look for Tabitha._

**Cody:** She doesn't seem so bad. 
**Timmy:** Don't let that sweet talk fool Cody. She's one of the most evil witches in Tabitha's family. 
**Cody:** I wonder why that boy was acting so weird. 
**Timmy:** That's her "boyfriend" Justin Timberlake. When they first met, he wouldn't give her the time of day, so she cast a spell on him that turned him into a zombie that worships only her. 
**Cody:** Whoa, that _is_ bad. 
**Timmy:** Britney will stop at _nothing_ to get what she wants. Timmy suggests Cody stays away from her if he wants to live. 
**Cody:** Whatever you say. 

_Meanwhile, Tabitha is still looking for a spell to retrieve the book. She eventually finds a scroll under a box._

**Tabitha** (_looks over the scroll_)**:** This is it! This is exactly what I'm looking for! Now I can _finally_ get the book out of that portal. 

_When Tabitha leaves the attic, she sees Britney and Justin sitting on the couch._

**Tabitha:** Britney, is that you? 
**Britney** (_still being phony_)**:** Auntie Tabitha! It's so good to see you again. (_gives her a phony hug_) 
**Tabitha:** How on earth did you get here? 
**Britney:** I came through that strange portal of yours..oh, you remember my boyfriend, Justin. Say hello to Auntie Tabitha, Justin. 
**Justin** (_still zombified_)**:** Hello to Auntie Tabitha Justin. 
**Britney** (_phony laughing_)**:** Isn't he silly? 
**Tabitha:** You came just in time, dearie. You can be a witness to the destruction of Harmony. 
**Britney:** You're _still_ trying to destroy this rinky-dink town? I took down Europe, Asia _and_ Australia in less than _three days_! 
**Tabitha** (_annoyed_)**:** Well, _Britney_, some witches aren't as _advanced_ as you are. 
**Britney** (_with utmost arrogance_)**:** I know. 
**Tabitha:** Come on, let's go downstairs. 

_They go downstairs to the chamber. Tabitha recites the spell on the scroll, the portal crackles, then the book flies back into her hands._

**Tabitha:** It worked! Now I can finally call forth an evil demon to destroy Harmony. 
**Britney** (_seemingly uninterested_)**:** That's great Auntie. Isn't that great, Justin? 
**Justin** (_deadpan_)**:** Yes my dear. 
**Tabitha:** Stand back, kiddies, this may be a big one! 

_Tabitha recites a spell out of the book, then the portal gets larger. It crackles and smoke surrounds it, then the whole chamber begins to shake._

**Timmy** (_holding on to Cody_)**:** Timmy's scared! Please make it stop! 
**Tabitha:** It's too late, Timmy. The most evil demon in the universe is about to descend upon Harmony! 

_When the smoke clears from the portal, MaloMyotismon appears._

**Timmy** (_more afraid than ever_)**:** He's scarier than the other monster! 
**Cody:** Oh no! It's MaloMyotismon! 
**Tabitha:** Finally! The end of Harmony is near! 
**MaloMyotismon:** Must eat! Need food! 
**Tabitha:** Sure, whatever you want, then we can discuss how you're going to destroy Harmony. 

_MaloMyotismon looks at Britney and begins to drool._

**MaloMyotismon:** You look good enough to eat! (_picks her up_) 
**Britney:** Hey, what are you doing? Put me down you ugly-- 

_He begins to put her into his mouth._

**Britney:** I guess I'm really _not_ that innocent. 

_He chews her up and swallows her._

**Justin** (_stiffly_)**:** Oh no, Britney is gone. What am I to do? 
**Tabitha:** Oh well, I couldn't stand her anyway, egomaniacal bitch. 
**MaloMyotismon:** Must have more! (_turns to leave_) 
**Tabitha:** Wait, where are you going? You have to go destroy Harmony! 

_He ignores Tabitha's pleas and goes through a wall in the chamber._

**Tabitha:** How come things never work out for me like they're supposed to? Oh well, maybe I can find a spell to close this bloody thing. (_goes upstairs_) 
**Cody:** Come on, Armadillomon! We have to go tell the others about MaloMyotismon. 
**Armadillomon:** I'm right behind you, Cody. 
**Timmy:** Hey, wait for Timmy! 

_After they leave, the portal crackles again, then Alicia Keys appears._

**Alicia:** How in the world did I get _here_? 

_Justin sees her and is instantly brought back to his normal self._

**Justin:** Oh, thank you! Your beauty has freed me from that witch's spell. 
**Alicia** (_looks him over_)**:** You ain't that bad looking yourself, handsome. 
**Justin:** I think you and me could make beautiful music together. 
**Alicia:** Why don't you take me out to dinner and we can find out? 
**Justin:** By the way, I'm Justin Timberlake. 
**Alicia:** Alicia Keys. 

_They go upstairs and leave the house together._

_**Scene Two:** A Cave Outside of Harmony_

_BlackWarGreymon brings Sheridan to a cave outside of Harmony and puts her into a hole._

**BlackWarGreymon:** You're going to tell me where I came from right now! 
**Sheridan** (_crying_)**:** I keep telling you, I don't know anything about you! 
**BlackWarGreymon:** You're lying! If you don't tell me where I came from, I'll leave you here to starve. 
**Sheridan:** How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know! 
**BlackWarGreymon:** Then you can stay here until you die. 

_He leaves her in the hole and runs off. She climbs out of the hole after seeing that it's not that deep, then she starts running back to Harmony._

**Sheridan** (_thinking to herself_)**:** _I have to find Luis. That thing's crazy enough to kill someone!_

_**Scene Three:** The Russell house_

_Yolei and Ken walk up to the Russell house and ring the doorbell. Eve opens the door._

**Wormmon** (_looks at Hawkmon_)**:** She's gonna freak out. 
**Eve** (_freaks out at the sight of the digimon_)**:** **AHHHH! MONSTERS!!!** (_faints_) 
**Wormmon:** I knew it. 
**T.C.:** Eve, what's going on? (_sees the digimon_) What are _those_? 
**Ken:** Please, Mr. Russell, if we could have a minute of your time, we need to tell you about your daughter Simone. 
**T.C.:** Simone? What's happened to her? 
**Ken:** Let's revive your wife, then we can tell both of you. 

_They bring Eve inside and revive her, then Yolei and Ken explain how they and the other Digidestined found Simone and the other kids dead two blocks away from the Bennett house._

**Eve** (_crying_)**:** I can't believe by baby's gone! Who could've done this? 
**Yolei:** The only clue we have is a note left by someone who calls himself "the Zorro killer". 
**T.C.** (_angry_)**:** When I find him, _I'll rip him to **pieces**!_
**Eve:** Wait a minute! Sam and Grace, do they know about... 
**Ken:** We're not sure. We've been staying at their house for a few days, but they never came home last night. 
**Eve:** What if this "Zorro killer" got to them? 
**T.C.:** Bring us to where the bodies are. 
**Yolei:** Are you sure that's a good idea? 
**T.C.:** We have to find out if they're dead, too. 
**Yolei:** Alright, but it's not going to be pretty. 

_They all leave to go where the bodies are._

_**Scene Four:** Two Blocks Away from the Bennett house_

_When Yolei, Ken, their digimon, and the Russells arrive two blocks away from the Bennett house, they see that Sam and Grace have been added to the pile._

**Eve:** Oh my God! This is terrible! 
**T.C.:** Wait until I get my hands on that bastard! I'll kill him myself! 
**Ken** (_tugs on Yolei's arm_)**:** I think we should get back to the house and leave them alone. 
**Yolei:** That's a good idea. 

_As they turn to leave, Hawkmon sees the Zorro killer hiding behind a tree._

**Hawkmon:** Look yo guys! It's him! 
**T.C.:** You kids get away from here! I'll take care of this heartless bastard myself. 
**Eve:** T.C., he might be crazy! Don't do it! 
**T.C.:** I'm sorry, Eve, but he has to pay for what he's done. 

_As the Zorro killer approaches, Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon, and Wormmon hide behind a bush._

**T.C.** (_carefully looks him over_)**:** You're a woman! 
**Zorro:** _Well duh! Now I can give you your first place prize--prepare to die!_

_T.C. tries his best to fight the Zorro killer, but he ends up dying by his sword._

**Eve:** I think I know who you are, and I'm not going to let you get away with it. 
**Zorro:** _Oh, but I am, Eve. I always get away with it. There's nothing you or those meddling kids can do to stop me either._
**Eve:** I know that we weren't even your true target. You just wanted us out of the way so we couldn't warn them. Isn't that right? 
**Zorro:** _You have no idea what my plans are, and you're never going to get a chance to expose me._ (_She stabs Eve with a knife_) _Well, that takes care of her. Now, I just have four more people to kill, then I will have accomplished my goals. As long as those kids stay out of my way, nothing can go wrong._

_She carves "DWP" into their stomachs then runs away._

**Ken:** We have to get back to the house and tell the others. 

_They run back to the Bennett house._

**End of Act Ten.**


	11. Act Eleven

**Act Eleven:** The Search for MaloMyotismon Begins and Julian Stares Death in the Face

_**Scene One:** Outside Reese's house_

_After telling Reese's parents that he's dead, Joe, Matt, Gabumon, and Gomamon head back to the Bennett house._

**Joe:** Now I know how a doctor feels. 
**Gomamon:** Does this mean you're gonna think twice about becoming one yourself, Joe? 
**Joe:** Maybe. 
**Gabumon:** I just wish people would stop freaking out at the sight of us. 
**Matt:** You and me both! My ears are _still_ ringing. Let's get back to the house. It should be lunchtime by now! 

_As they head back to the house, Arukenimon and Mummymon walk towards them on the opposite side of the street._

**Mummymon** (_whining_)**:** When are we going to _leave_ this crazy place, Arukenimon? 
**Arukenimon:** Will you be quiet? Your incessant whining is giving me a headache. 
**Mummymon:** But Arukenimon... 

_Arukenimon then looks up to see Joe, Matt, Gabumon, and Gomamon walking towards them._

**Arukenimon** (_grabbing Mummymon and hiding behind a bush_)**:** Get down! 

_After they walk away, Arukenimon and Mummymon come out of hiding._

**Arukenimon:** That was close. I can't believe those Digi-brats followed us here. If they see us, we're done for. 
**Ms. Swan** (_coming out of nowhere_)**:** Hello! 
**Mummymon** (_about ready to jump out of his skin_)**:** Where did _you_ come from? 
**Arukenimon** (_annoyed with her_)**:** Okay, Lady, what do you want with us? 
**Ms. Swan:** You funny! 
**Arukenimon** (_angry_)**:** That's it! If you don't leave by the time I count to five, I'll blast you to smithereens. One, two... 
**Ms. Swan:** Two, tree, four, five... 
**Arukenimon:** This woman's insane! Let's get out of here! 

_They immediately run away, but she follows them anyway._

_**Scene Two:** The Bennett House_

_Mimi, Sora, Biyomon, and Palmon return to the Bennett house with about 20 bags in each hand._

**Tai:** What did you guys do, rob a bank or something? 
**Mimi:** No, silly! We took our new friend Theresa shopping and they had lots of sales. 
**Davis:** Mimi, did you spend all that money on clothes? We don't even know if we're ever gonna get back home! 
**Mimi:** Of course we didn't spend it _all_ on clothes. We had to get lunch, _too._
**Sora:** _We?_ Most of these bags are _yours_, Mimi! 
**Tai:** Forget the clothes! Did you tell the Lopez-Fitzgeralds about Miguel? 
**Mimi:** Actually, they weren't home, but his sister Theresa was, but we didn't have the heart to tell her because she was going through her _own_ problems, so that's why we took her shopping, and... 
**Tai:** I'm sorry I asked. 

_A few minutes later, Joe, Matt, Gabumon, and Gomamon arrive, followed by Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon, and Wormmon._

**Ken** (_out of breath_)**:** Guys, we just found out something about the Zorro killer. 

_Just then, there's a knock on the door. Yolei opens it and lets Cody, Timmy, and Armadillomon in._

**Yolei:** Well, I was wondering if you were _ever_ going to start missing us. 
**Cody:** We have a _huge_ problem on our hands, you guys. 
**Tai:** Okay Cody, we'll listen to what you have to say after Ken finishes. 
**Cody:** But Tai, this is _important_! 
**Davis** (_with his normal, bossy, thinks-he's-in-charge attitude_)**:** Well, you'll just have to wait your turn! Go ahead, Ken. 
**Ken:** While we were coming back from the Russells, we saw the Zorro killer. 
**Izzy:** What did he look like? 
**Yolei:** _"He's"_ a _"she"_, and _"she"_ evidently knows all of her victims. 
**Joe:** Wait, did someone else get killed while you were there? 
**Ken:** Yes, the Russells, but if it wasn't for them, we probably wouldn't have made it back here in one piece. 
**Tai:** Are the Bennetts over there as well? 
**Ken:** Yes, we found them dead when we arrived. 
**Yolei:** She must have killed them last night before they could get back here. 
**Davis:** So the Zorro killer is some crazy lady who kills people she knows? Where's the logic in _that_? 
**Timmy:** Sorry to interrupt, but can Cody and Timmy talk now? 
**Tai:** Alright, go ahead. 
**Cody:** MaloMyotismon is in Harmony. 
** Everyone except Cody, Timmy, and Armadillomon:** _What?!_
**Tai:** How'd _he_ get here? 
**Timmy:** Tabitha used her portal to bring him here. 
**Davis:** Why on earth would she do something like that? 
**T.K.:** Because she's a witch. 
**Everyone except T.K. and Kari:** Huh? 
**Kari:** It's true. The Angel Girl told us so last night. 
**T.K.:** Yeah, and she also told us that our great nemesis was coming to Harmony. 
**Tai** (_slightly irritated_)**:** How come you didn't tell us this _last night_! 
**T.K. and Kari** (_looking at each other_)**:** I guess it slipped our minds until just now. 

_Everyone except T.K. and Kari fall over anime style._

**Tai:** Alright, we have no time to lose. We're gonna have to split up in pairs and cover all of Harmony. We've got to find him before he tries to kill people. 
**Timmy:** Can Timmy help too? 
**Tai:** Sure. You, Cody, and Armadillomon can keep an eye out for him in this area just in case he shows up. 
**Timmy and Cody:** Okay! 
**Tai:** Alright guys, let's go! 

_Tai and Matt head north, T.K. and Kari head south, Mimi and Sora head east, and Joe and Izzy head west. Yolei and Ken decide to search the outskirts of town._

**Davis:** Well, I guess me and Veemon will go with T.F. and Kari... 
**Yolei** (_grabbing him by the collar_)**:** Oh no you don't! You're coming with _us_! 
**Davis:** _Yolei!_

_They all head in their different directions, leaving Cody, Timmy, and Armadillomon standing outside the house._

**Cody:** I guess we should start looking, too. 
**Timmy:** Timmy just hopes that if we find the monster, he won't make shish kabobs out of Cody and Timmy. 
**Cody:** I hope so too. 

_They walk down the street to begin the search._

_**Scene Three:** The Outskirts of Harmony (Evening)_

_As Luis begins to search the foggy outskirts of Harmony for Sheridan, he starts to lose all hope of finding her. Just then, a silhouette of a woman approaches him._

**Luis:** Sheridan? 
**Sheridan** (_sees Luis_)**:** Luis? Is that you? 
**Luis** (_overjoyed when he hears her voice_)**: SHERIDAN!!!**

_They run towards each other, then hug and kiss when they meet._

**Luis:** I thought I'd never see you again. 
**Sheridan:** You should know me better than _that_, Luis. I _always_ come back to you. 
**Luis:** Where _were_ you all this time? 
**Sheridan:** I was getting ready for Ethan and Theresa's party when I heard a loud crash outside. When I went to see what it was, I saw a huge, dark, dinosaur monster breaking the chairs. I tried to run from him, but the next thing I knew, he picked me up and carried me to a cave not far from here. When he finally left, I escaped and came looking for you. 
**Luis:** Did he hurt you? Because if he did... 
**Sheridan:** No, Luis, I'm fine, but we've got to find him before he tries to kill someone. 
**Luis:** Come on, let's get back to town and find this thing before he destroys Harmony. 

_They run back to town as fast as they can._

_**Scene Four:** The Crane Mansion_

_Gwen Hotchkiss arrives and rings the doorbell. Ivy opens the door._

**Ivy:** What do you want, Gwen? 
**Gwen:** I need to talk to Ethan. 
**Ivy:** He's been gone since last night and probably won't be back for a while. 
**Gwen:** I _knew_ that gold-digging slut would break his heart. 
**Ivy** (_going outside and closing the door behind her_)**:** Look, Gwen, I know you don't like Theresa because Ethan left you for her... 
**Gwen:** That's only because she _took him from me!_
**Ivy:** But putting her down isn't going to help you heal. I know you don't want to hear this, but you _will_ find someone else. 
**Gwen:** I don't want _anyone else_--I want _Ethan!_

_Just then, a huge, dark shadow covers Gwen and Ivy. They look up to see MaloMyotismon staring hungrily at them._

**MaloMyotismon** (_drooling heavily_)**:** Mmmmm....more blonde goodies to eat! 
**Gwen and Ivy** (_terrified_)**: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!**

_Before they can take two steps, MaloMyotismon grabs them, pops them into his mouth, and swallows them whole. He then disappears without a trace. Two hours later, a half-drunken Julian is awakened from his nap by a phone call._

**Julian:** Hello? 
**Alistair:** Julian, wake up! 
**Julian:** Father, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. 
**Alistair:** I'll be arriving in Harmony in an hour. Did you get rid of Ivy and Ethan yet? 
**Julian:** Well, Ethan's been gone since yesterday, but Ivy just won't leave. 
**Alistair:** _Dammit, Julian!_ Why don't you get off your sloppy drunken derriere and throw her out? 
**Julian** (_agitated_)**:** I'm working on it! 
**Alistair:** Well, stop flapping your gums and do it! It's time you quit acting like a spineless jellyfish and start acting like a man! She better be gone by the time I get there or else! (_hangs up on him_) 
**Julian:** Oh great, what _else_ can go wrong today? 
**Woman** (_coming in through the back door_)**:** Well, well, well, if it isn't the world famous multimillionaire Julian Crane. 
**Julian** (_turning to see who it is_)**:** Who in the hell are _you?_
**Woman:** I've been sent here to put you out of your misery. 
**Julian:** And just _how_ do you plan to do that? 
**Woman:** By killing you, of course. 
**Julian** (_thinking to himself_)**:** _Who **is** this woman--and why do I have this strange feeling that I know her--**and why does she want to kill me?!**_

**End of Act Eleven.**


	12. Act Twelve

**Act Twelve:** Julian, Alistair, Ethan and Theresa Die (Finally) and T.K. and Kari meet Justin and Alicia

_**Scene One:** The Crane mansion (con't)_

**Julian:** Look, I don't know who you are, but you better get out of here before I call security. 
**Woman:** I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I took the liberty of disconnecting all the security phone lines, so it's just you and me. (_pulls out a gun_) Now you're gonna pay for what you did to me 20 years ago. 
**Julian:** Look, maybe we can talk about this like rational adults. Tell me what I _supposedly_ did to you. 
**Woman:** You really have no idea, do you? 
**Julian:** No. 
**Woman:** Think back 20 years ago to Harmony Park. Two men approach a little red-head girl and pick her up. They carry her away kicking and screaming. The girl calls for help and sees a man sitting on a bench. The man just stares coldly at her then walks away. The men throw her into their car and ride off with her. She looks out the window and sees the man watching the car as it drives away. 
**Julian:** Nice story, but what does that have to do with _you_? 
**Woman:** Are you as _brainless_ as you are _stupid?_ The man was _**you**_, Julian! 
**Julian** (_thinking about it a minute_)**:** I think I _do_ remember being at Harmony Park when that happened. I think I knew the little girl, too. (_thinking again_) Now I remember, she was Pilar's daughter. I can still see that sad look on her face when those men were taking her away. It plagued me for years. 
**Woman:** She wasn't just _Pilar's_ daughter, Julian, she was _yours,_ too. Only you were never planning on being a real father to her so she grew up thinking Martin Fitzgerald was her father. 
**Julian:** But I still don't see what this has to do with _you_. 
**Woman:** Look carefully at my face and you'll get your answer. 

_Julian begins to look at her. After he stares into her eyes, he finally realizes who she is._

**Julian:** Oh my god! You're... 
**Woman:** That's right! I'm Rosaria Lopez-Fitzgerald, Pilar's and your daughter. 
**Julian:** I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see you again after all these years. You've grown so much I barely recognized you. 
**Rosaria:** Don't act like you're glad to see me, Julian. You never gave a damn about me so don't try to start now. 
**Julian:** That's not true, Rosaria. I spent the past 20 years thinking about you, wondering where your grandfather sent you, and if you were even still alive. 
**Rosaria:** I might have been alive on the outside, but I slowly became dead on the inside. Alistair had me sent to a covert anti-terrorist group known as Section One. I spent 10 years learning about all sorts of weapons and training in seven different forms of martial arts. Then, on my 15th birthday, they sent me out on my first mission--assassinate one of the biggest crime bosses in Rome. From that day on, I became a soulless, heartless, cold-blooded killer devoid of any emotions. I've killed so many people I've lost track. If it weren't for the few friends I _did_ make, I would've gone completely insane. I'm telling you, Julian, that was **not** the place to send a five-year-old girl! 
**Julian:** I'm so sorry that happened to you. 
**Rosaria** (_angry_)**:** You're _sorry_? You should've stopped those men from taking me away in the first place. 
**Julian:** It was out of my hands! 
**Rosaria:** You just sat there and let them _take me away!_
**Julian:** There was nothing I could do about it, even if I wanted to. Father warned me not to interfere or he would have taken me out of the will. 
**Rosaria:** That's all that's ever mattered to you, Julian--money and power. You probably just used my mother for sex just like every other bimbo you get your filthy hands on! 
**Julian:** You're wrong, Rosaria. I've loved your mother from the day we first met--I still do. I knew Father would never let us get married so we broke it off four months before you were born. 
**Rosaria:** Then she and Martin Fitzgerald got married and he adopted me after I was born. It was he who took care of me the first five years of my life while you just forgot about the both of us and moved on with yours. As far as I'm concerned, you're _nothing_ to me! (_points her gun at him_) Now, Julian, it's time to say goodbye! 
**Julian** (_sniveling like the cowardly slimeball that he is_)**:** Rosaria, please! You wouldn't _really_ kill your own father, would you? 
**Rosaria:** Just in case you didn't hear me the _first_ time, Julian, **you're nothing to me!** I knew I would enjoy this mission when I found out who it was I had to kill. You're finally going to pay for the heartache you've caused me, my mother, and my whole family! Good-bye, Julian Crane! 

_Rosaria shoots him in the head seven times then in the chest ten times. As he falls to the floor, she stands over his lifeless body._

**Rosaria:** Now that the world's _finally_ rid of Julian Crane, I can begin my plan to get out of Section One and return to Harmony permanently. I think I better stick around here a little while longer, though. I don't trust that Rebecca Hotchkiss as far as I could throw her. 

_She goes out the back door and leaves._

_**Scene Two:** The Harmony Airport (An hour later)_

_Alistair sits at the airport waiting for his limo to pick him up and reads a newspaper._

**Alistair:** I hope my idiot of a son did what I told him to. Why I even put up with him is beyond me. 

_Just then, Alistair looks up from his paper when he hears people screaming. BlackWarGreymon runs around and throws people all over the place._

**BlackWarGreymon:** Somebody please tell me where I came from! 

_As everyone tries to get away from him, BlackWarGreymon starts to tear out the seats near Alistair._

**Alistair** (_thinks it's some idiot in a movie costume_)**:** Look, buster, you're not a very convincing monster, so why don't you go back to acting school? 
**BlackWarGreymon:** Why don't _you_ get out of my way? 
**Alistair:** Why you Godzilla reject! Do you know who you're talking to? I own this town and I can have you eliminated in the blink of an eye! 
**BlackWarGreymon:** I don't care if you're the Pope! Get out of my way or else! 
**Alistair:** Or else what? 
**BlackWarGreymon:** Terra Destroyer! (_blows Alistair into a million pieces_) I'm going to find my answer tonight or I'll destroy this whole town trying! 

_He jumps out of a window and runs off._

_**Scene Three:** Outside the Chinese Restaurant_

_After looking five hours for MaloMyotismon, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon decide to grab dinner from the restaurant and take a break. When they go in, they see Julian and Alicia sitting at a table._

**Kari:** T.K., look, isn't that... 
**T.K.:** Yeah, it is! But what's he doing here? 
**Kari:** Who cares? Let's go get his autograph! 

_She pulls T.K. to where Justin and Alicia are sitting._

**Kari:** Excuse me, but aren't you Justin Timberlake from 'NSync? 
**Justin:** Yes, I am. 
**Kari** (_getting excited_)**:** Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph? 
**Justin:** Uh, sure. Who do I make it out to? 
**Kari:** Make it out to Kari Kamiya. 

_As Justin writes the autograph, Kari looks up to see that T.K. is majorly pissed._

**Kari:** Oh, this is my boyfriend, T.K. Takaishi, and these are our digimon, Patamon and Gatomon. 
**Justin** (_hands Kari the autograph_)**:** Hello. This is the new love of my life, Alicia Keys. 
**Alicia:** Hey! 
**Kari:** Yolei, Mimi, and Sora are gonna be _so_ jealous! 
**T.K.:** Wait a sec, weren't you with that girl, uh, Britney or something? 
**Justin:** She was a real witch--literally. She was eaten by a monster or whatever, I really don't remember. Anyway, then I met Alicia and it was love at first sight for the both of us. 
**Kari:** I always though she was too trashy for you anyway--besides, you two make a cute couple, just like me and T.K. 
**T.K.** (_slightly annoyed_)**:** Glad to know I still exist. Well, we won't keep you guys any longer. We'll be on our way. 

_Just as they turn to leave, a news bulletin appears on TV._

**Reporter on TV:** We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. The Harmony Airport has just been destroyed by what sources say appears to be a giant dinosaurlike creature. There were 40 people injured and 10 pronounced dead on the scene, one of which included multimillionaire tycoon Alistair Crane. The police have advised anyone who sees this creature to just stay out of its way. 
**Patamon:** Oh no! It can be! 
**Gatomon:** It's BlackWarGreymon! 
**Kari:** How did _he_ get here? 
**T.K.:** Probably the same way we _all_ got here--through that portal at Tabitha's. 
**Alicia:** You know, now that you mention it, that's how I got here, too. 
**Justin:** And me. 
**T.K.:** I'm beginning to wonder if we were all sent here for a reason. 
**Kari:** You can brainstorm about it later. We have to tell Tai and the others about BlackWarGreymon! 
**Justin:** How about we come with you guys? Maybe we can help. 
**T.K.:** Sure, we could use all the help we can get. Come on, let's go. 

_They all leave the restaurant to find the rest of the Digidestined._

_**Scene Four:** A Block Away from the Lopez-Fitzgerald house_

_After walking around town for seven hours trying to clear her head, Theresa finally decides to go home. When she gets a block away, she sees Ethan standing on the corner._

**Theresa:** Ethan? 
**Ethan:** Theresa! I'm so glad I finally found you. I need to talk to you. 
**Theresa** (_walks to meet him_)**:** Really? 
**Ethan:** Yes. I've gone through this whole incident over and over in my head and I realized that none of it was actually your fault. So, if you still love me... 
**Theresa** (_hugs him tightly_)**:** Of course I'll take you back, Ethan! 
**Ethan:** Oh, Theresa, I couldn't stand it if I had to go the rest of my life without you! 
**Theresa:** I feel the same way! Now we can get married like we planned. 
**Zorro killer** (_jumps out of a tree_)**:** _I don't think so, Theresa._
**Ethan:** Who in the hell are you? 
**Zorro:** _Your worst nightmare!_

_The Zorro killer takes her axe and chops Ethan's head off, then his body falls to the ground._

**Theresa** (_frantically crying_)**:** Oh no! Ethan! How could you do this to him? 
**Zorro:** _You're about to join him. Now you'll **finally** get what you deserve._ (_stabs her with a knife_) 
**Theresa** (_gasping for breath_)**:** Why? Why are you so evil? What did I ever do to you? 
**Zorro:** _Oh, shut up and **die!**_ (_chops her head off_) _That's what you get for stealing Gwen's boyfriend,_ (_looks at Ethan's body_) _and that's what **you** get for leaving Gwen for this self-rightous **bitch**!_ (_begins to carve "DWP" into their stomachs_) _When I find out who deprived me the pleasure of killing Alistair and Julian, they'll die by my sword!_

_She dumps Ethan's and Theresa's bodies behind a bush in front of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, then leaves._

**End of Act Twelve.**


	13. Act Thirteen

**Act Thirteen:** Really Bad Singing and The Zorro Killer Challenges the DigiDestined

_**Scene One:** Tabitha's Chamber_

_Tabitha finds the spell to close the portal, but before she gets a chance to do anything, to weirdoes appear._

**Tabitha:** Who in the hell are you? 
**Man:** Hi, I'm Michael McLoud and this is my partner, Jasmine Wayne-Wayne. We're the world's best songwriters and recording artists. 
**Tabitha:** I could care less, now get out of my house! 
**Jasmine:** She seems a bit cranky. Let's sing one of our award-winning songs. Maybe that will cheer her up. 
**Tabitha** (_annoyed_**:** I don't want to listen to your bloody-- 

_Just then, music begins to play in the background. Michael dances offbeat as the introduction plays._

**Michael** (_singing in a high-pitch voice_)**:**
    ~You are the love of my life!~ 
**Jasmine** (_singing in a whiny voice_)**:**
    ~You are the love of my life!~ 
**Both** (_singing very badly_)**:**
    ~You are the love of my life! Yooou are the love of my life!~ 
**Tabitha** (_covering her ears_)**:** AAGGHHHH!!! Shut up! You're breaking my eardrums! 

_They continue "singing" as glass begins to break around them, then Tabitha decides she's had enough._

**Tabitha** (_mad as hell_)**:** That's it! You two, out of my house, NOW!!! 

_She then recites a spell that sends Michael and Jasmine outside._

**Jasmine:** Well, I guess _some_ people just don't appreciate good music when they hear it. 
**Michael:** Come on, I'm sure there's _someone_ in this town who will listen to our songs. 

_They walk down the street and leave. Meanwhile, back in the chamber, Tabitha recites a spell in the book and closes the portal._

**Tabitha:** There! Now no one else can get here. Those two yahoos have given me a splitting headache. I think I'll go lay down on the couch for a while. 

_Tabitha goes upstairs to take a nap._

_**Scene Two:** The Northern Part of Harmony_

_Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon decide to sit on a bench and take a break after searching seven hours for MaloMyotismon._

**Matt:** We're not getting anywhere, you guys. 
**Gabumon:** Matt's right. We may _never_ find him. 
**Agumon:** I've got blisters on my blisters. 
**Tai:** I think we should head back to the house now. 

_Just as they get up to leave, they hear yelling across the street. When they go to see where it came from, they see Arukenimon and Mummymon running for their lives._

**Arukenimon:** Is she still behind us? 
**Mummymon:** I'm almost afraid to look. 
**Tai:** How in the world did _they_ get here? 
**Agumon:** I guess MaloMyotismon wasn't the only one who came through that portal. 
**Matt:** I wonder why they're so freaked out. 
**Arukenimon:** I think we finally lost her. 
**Ms. Swan** (_popping up from out of nowhere_)**:** I _love_ this game! 
**Arukenimon and Mummymon: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!** (_they run off_) 
**Ms. Swan:** Wait for me! (_she runs off behind them_) 
**Tai:** We've got to warn everyone. 

_Just then, Matt gets an e-mail on his D-Terminal from T.K._

**Matt:** T.K. and Kari want us to meet them at the corner by the Bennett house right away. 
**Tai:** Maybe they found MaloMyotismon. Let's go! 

_They head back to the Bennett house._

_**Scene Three:** A Block Away from the Lopez-Fitzgerald house_

_Mimi and Sora decide to **finally** tell Theresa that her brother is dead after searching for MaloMyotismon for seven hours and coming up empty. They head for the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, but when they arrive, they find the headless corpes of Ethan and Theresa._

**Mimi** (_crying_)**:** Oh no, not Theresa too! She was the best friend I ever had. 
**Palmon:** You only met her 11 hours ago. 
**Mimi:** I know, that's why it's so sad! 
**Sora:** I guess this other guy was her fiancee. They must have worked things out right before they were killed. 
**Mimi** (_angry_)**:** When I find that Zorro killer, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! 
**Sora:** Mimi! I've never seen this side of you before. 
**Mimi:** Well, I've never been this _angry_ before. 

_Just then, Sora gets an e-mail on her D-Terminal from Kari._

**Sora:** We have to meet T.K. and Kari back by the Bennett house right away. 
**Mimi:** Do you think they found him? 
**Sora:** I don't know, but we'll see when we get there. 

_They head back to the Bennetts._

_**Scene Four:** The Western Part of Harmony_

_Joe, Izzy, Gomamon, and Tentomon decide to take a break after searching for seven hours and coming up with nothing._

**Joe:** I can't believe we can't find him anywhere. 
**Izzy:** The probability of us being able to find him should have been one to a zillion. 
**Tentomon:** Izzy, why don't you use the digivice to find him? 
**Izzy:** Of course! Why didn't think of that before? Great idea, Tentomon! 

_Izzy pulls out his digivice to try to find MaloMyotismon, but he sees that it's completely turned off._

**Izzy:** What's wrong with this thing? 
**Joe** (_pulls out his digivice_)**:** Mine's not working, either. 
**Gomamon:** I hope this doesn't mean we won't be able to digivolve. 
**Izzy:** I hope not, either. 

_Just then, Joe gets an e-mail from T.K.._

**Joe:**We'll have to figure it out later. T.K. and Kari want us back at the Bennett house ASAP. 
**Izzy:** Maybe they found him. 

_They head back to the house._

_**Scene Five:** The Harmony City Limits_

_Yolei, Ken, Davis, and their digimon decide to sit on a bench and take a break after they can't find MaloMyotismon._

**Yolei:** I've never been so exhausted in my life. 
**Hawkmon:** I won't argue with you there. 
**Davis** (_standing up_)**:** I can't believe we haven't found him yet! He's a big, gigantic digimon! A mosquito could probably find him better than _we_ can! 
**Veemon:** Maybe we should send the mosquito out to find him so we can go to bed. 
**Davis:** Very funny, Veemon. 

_Just as Davis turns to sit down, Luis and Sheridan bump into him and they all fall down._

**Davis:** Hey, watch where you're going! 
**Sheridan:** Oh, I'm sorry we bumped into you, but we're in a hurry. We have to save Harmony from a monster! 
**Davis, Yolei, Ken:** Huh? 
**Ken:** Maybe _they've_ seen him. 
**Yolei:** Tell us what this monster looks like. 
**Sheridan:** He's a big dark dinosaur and all he keeps talking about is "Where did I come from?". 
**Ken:** Oh my gosh! You don't think it's... 
**Yolei:** BlackWarGreymon?! 
**Davis:** Just great! That is the _last_ thing we need right now! Can things _get_ any worse? 

_Just then, Yolei gets an e-mail from Kari._

**Yolei:** Kari and T.K. want us back at the Bennett house right now! 
**Ken:** Would you two mind if we ask you to come back with us? We may need your help. 
**Sheridan:** Okay, we'll help in any way we can. 
**Davis** (_whining_)**:** How come _I_ didn't get an e-mail from Kari? 
**Veemon** (_pulling him by the arm_)**:** Not now, Davis! We have to go! 

_They all run back to the Bennetts._

_**Scene Six:** The Corner by the Bennett house (An hour later)_

_T.K., Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Justin, and Alicia go meet Cody, Timmy, and Armadillomon at the corner by the Bennett house. The rest of the Digidestined, along with Luis and Sheridan, soon follow._

**Tai:** Alright, we're all here. Did you find MaloMyotismon? 
**Kari:** No, but... 
**Yolei, Sora, Mimi** (_freaking out_)**:** Oh my gosh! It's Justin Timberlake!!! 
**T.K.:** You guys, we don't have time for this! We've got a serious problem on our hands. We just saw BlackWarGreymon on TV and he's already killed 10 people! 
**Davis** (_points to Luis and Sheridan_)**:** These two just told us they saw him, too. 
**Mimi:** Who are they? 
**Luis:** I'm Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, and this is my girlfriend, Sheridan Crane. 
**Kari:** "Crane"? By any chance, are you related to Alistair? 
**Sheridan:** Yes, unfortunately, he's my father. 
**T.K.:** He's one of the people BlackWarGreymon just killed. 
**Mimi** (_looks at Luis_)**:** And did you say your last name was "Lopez-Fitzgerald"? 
**Luis:** Yes. 
**Sora:** I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your brother Miguel and your sister Theresa are dead. 
**Luis** (_angry_)**:** _What?!_ Who killed them? 
**Mimi:** The Zorro killer. 
**Sheridan:** Who's _that_? 
**Davis:** Some lunatic who chops and slashes people she knows. 
**Tai:** Wait, you said Theresa. Does that mean... 
**Sora:** Yep, Zorro has struck again. 
**Tai:** And if all _that_ isn't bad enough, Matt and I just saw Arukenimon and Mummymon. 
**All the Digidestined except Tai and Matt:** _What?!_
**Matt:** Yeah, they were running from some crazy Korean chick, so I don't think we have to worry too much about _them_. 
**Joe:** But what about BlackWarGreymon? 
**Izzy:** And the Zorro killer? 
**Ken:** How can we solve all these problems? We can't be in ten places at once. 
**Yolei:** Don't worry, Ken, we'll figure something out. 

_Just then, a knife with a note attached to it comes out of nowhere and hits a tree. Izzy detaches the note and reads it aloud._

**Izzy** (_reading_)**:** "Dear You Meddling Kids, If you want to settle the score once and for all, meet me in front of the Crane mansion in 30 minutes. The Zorro killer." 
**Alicia:** What is this, a bad episode of "Scooby-Doo"? 
**Kari:** What are we going to do _now_? 
**Luis:** I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go give this Zorro killer a piece of my mind! 
**Sheridan:** I'm going with you. 
**Mimi:** Me too. 
**Cody:** Why don't we _all_ go? We really can't do anything about BlackWarGreymon and MaloMyotismon right now, so I say we go teach her a lesson she'll never forget! 
**Timmy:** Timmy didn't know Cody was so brave. 
**Cody:** Well, uh, it comes and goes. 
**Justin:** Do you mind if me and Alicia come with you? 
**Alicia:** Yeah, I don't wanna miss _this_! 
**T.K.:** Alright, but you guys be careful. This might be a trap. 
**Yolei:** Wait a minute. How are we going to get to the Crane mansion? We have _no_ idea where it is! 
**Sheridan:** No problem. I live in a house on the property. I'll take you there. 
**Tai:** Okay guys, let's go get her! 
**Everybody: YEAH!!!**

_They all head to the Crane mansion._

**End of Act Thirteen.**


	14. Act Fourteen

**Act Fourteen:** Crazy Zorro, Loony Rebecca

_**The Crane mansion** (30 minutes later)_

_Pilar goes downstairs to finish clearing the living room. She sees Julian's lifeless, bloody body lying on the floor._

**Pilar** (_shocked_)**:** Oh my god, Julian! Who did this? (_thinks about something she heard earlier_) I _knew_ I heard something down here. But then, that means...I have to find her before she disappears. 

_As she leaves out the front door, Luis, Sheridan, Justin, Alicia, and the Digidestined arrive._

**Pilar:** Luis! Sheridan! I'm so glad you're alright. I thought something awful happened to you. 
**Luis:** Mama, you didn't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. 
**Pilar:** Where did all these kids come from? 
**Tai:** That's a _long_ story, miss. 
**Alicia:** So, when's the Zorro killer gonna show up? 
**Pilar:** The _who_? 
**Luis:** Mama, I have something to tell you. 
**Zorro** (_jumps out of a tree_)**:** _Save your breath, Luis. I'll tell her for you._
**Kari:** It's her! The Zorro killer! 
**Pilar** (_looks at Zorro_)**:** That's no Zorro killer. That's (_pulls her mask off her face_) Rebecca Hotchkiss. 
**Luis and Sheridan** (_surprised_)**:** Rebecca Hotchkiss? 
**Everyone else except Pilar:** _Huh?_
**Rebecca:** I don't believe this! I killed all those other idiots and you were the only one who saw right through me, other than that annoying Dr. Eve Russell. I knew I should've gotten rid of you, too. 
**Pilar:** What have you been up to _now_, Rebecca? 
**Rebecca:** I've just been doing a little _inventory_. 
**Luis** (_angry_)**: _Inventory?_** You killed Theresa and Miguel! 
**Tai:** And the Bennetts! 
**Yolei:** And the Russells! 
**Rebecca:** And those snot-nosed brats and Ethan, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat! 
**Kari:** But why would you kill all those people? What did they ever do to _you_? 
**Sheridan:** Yeah, Rebecca. I knew you had it in for Theresa and Ethan after that whole thing with Gwen, but what would you gain by killing everyone else? 
**Rebecca:** It's very simple--they were all dead weights! They were giving this show a bad name--especially you self-righteous Lopez-Fitzgeralds! 
**Davis** (_interrupts_)**:** Hold up! Wait a minute! What is she talking about? 
**Pilar:** You didn't know? You're on the soap opera, "Passions". 
**All the Digidestined: WHAT?!**
**Alicia:** I _thought_ this place looked familiar. 
**Izzy:** So, "DWP" must stand for "Down With Passions"! 
**Tai** (_shaking his head in disbelief_)**:** Of all the places to get stuck in, why did it have to be a _soap opera_? 
**Mimi:** It's not so bad. Personally, I would've preferred to have gone on "Young and the Restless". 
**Sora:** Not me. I would've liked to have been on "One Life to Live". 
**Yolei:** I would've rather been on "As the World Turns". 
**Rebecca** (_annoyed_)**:** _Excuse_ me, but can we get back to _me_ here? 
**Mimi, Sora, Yolei: _Sorry!_**
**Rebecca:** Now, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I decided it was high time I change things around here. I did away with the kids first because no one would ever miss them _anyway_. Then I gradually worked my way up to everyone else on my list. Finally, I finished off Ethan and Theresa so I could get payback for what they did to my daughter. 
**Pilar:** What about what you did to _my_ daughter? You took hers and everyone else's life just to get revenge! 
**Rebecca:** Well, Pi-lar, that's not _entirely_ true. Sure, I killed Ethan and Theresa for revenge, but I soon realized once I got rid of everyone else, I could take over Passions! 
**Davis:** Lady, have you lost your mind? You mean to tell me you killed all those people just so you could take over a _soap opera_?! 
**Rebecca:** Yes, but this victory was bittersweet, for alas, I didn't get to off everyone on my list. 
**Luis:** What's wrong with you, Rebecca? Everyone you _did_ kill wasn't enough to crave your sick appetite? 
**Rebecca:** I admit, at first I wasn't sure if I could pull this off, but once I got started, I felt liberated. I've released so much anger in the past three days I feel like I could fly away. If only I would've gotten to kill those goddamn Cranes, Julian and Alistair. Every time I got to where they were, someone had already beat me to it. 
**T.K.:** Well, Alistair was killed by BlackWarGreymon. 
**Pilar:** And Julian's been shot to death, but Ivy and Gwen just disappeared into thin air. 
**Rebecca:** I just want to know who deprived me the pleasure of killing Julian. 
**Rosaria** (_coming from behind a bush_)**:** It was me. 
**Everyone** (_turning to see Rosaria_)**:** Huh? 
**Rebecca:** Who in the hell are _you_? 
**Rosaria:** I'm Rosaria Lopez-Fitzgerald. 
**Luis** (_in a complete state of shock_)**:** _What?_
**Pilar** (_crying_)**:** My baby's come home. 
**Rebecca:** How many of you goddamn Lopez-Fitzgeralds _are_ there? 
**Rosaria:** Of course, the truth of the matter is, I'm technically not a Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm really a Lopez-Crane, but only by blood. 
**Luis:** Is this true, Mama? 
**Pilar:** Yes, Luis. She's your oldest sister, the result of an ending three-year affair I had with Julian over 25 years ago. She was born two months after your father and I got married. He adopted her and raised her as his own for five years until that fateful day when Alistair had his men kidnap her from Harmony Park. 
**Rosaria:** From that day on, I made a promise to myself that I would find a way to get back to my family and make Alistair and Julian pay for what they did to me. 
**Pilar:** Rosaria, I do not condone that you killed your own father, even if he _was_ a cowardly bastard! 
**Rosaria:** I'm sorry you feel that way, Mother, but even if I wasn't sent back here to kill him, I probably would've done it anyway. 
**Tai:** Excuse me, but if you don't mind my saying so, you people are sick. 
**Matt:** I'd definitely have to agree with you there, Tai. 
**Sora:** Well, what did you expect in a soap opera? 
**Luis:**How could you not tell me you had an affair with Julian Crane? 
**Pilar:** Because I know how deep your hatred for the Cranes runs and I knew you wouldn't be able to take it well. 
**Rebecca:** Enough of this! I'm going to get rid of all you Lopez-Fitzgeralds and you meddling kids, then I'll take over "Passions" and rename it "The Rebecca Show"! (_demonic maniacal laughing_) 
**Rosaria:** You'll have to go through me _first_, Rebecca! 
**Rebecca:** Bring it on, Bitch! 

_When Rebecca pulls out her sword, Rosaria kicks it out of her hand._

**Rebecca:** Hey! 
**Rosaria:** No weapons. We're gonna settle this the old-fashioned way--martial arts style! 

_Rosaria begins the fight by throwing Rebecca against a tree. Rebecca fights back with knife-throwing tactics, which Rosaria easily evades. As the fight progresses, they break windows and fly all over the place._

**Sora:** Well, who should we root for? 
**Tai:** I don't think it really matters anymore. 
**Davis:** When did this turn into "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon"? 
**T.K. and Kari** (_unenthusiastic_)**:** Go whoever. 
**Alicia** (_excited_)**:** This is the shit! I never thought I'd get to see _anything_ like this in my _life_! 
**Justin:** Me neither! 
**Timmy** (_cowering behind Cody_)**:** Tell Timmy when this is all over! 

_After two hours of punching, kicking, throwing, boxing, and flying, Rosaria grabs Rebecca's sword and backs her into a corner._

**Rebecca** (_terrified_)**:** Hey, I thought you said "no weapons"? 
**Rosaria:** Well, I changed my mind. I've decided that killing you with your own sword would be **much** more enjoyable. 
**Rebecca:** Wait, please, don't! Have mercy on me! 
**Rosaria:** Why should I? You didn't show any mercy to all those people you killed. Now, say goodbye! 

_All of a sudden, a dark shadow covers the Crane mansion. Everyone looks up and sees MaloMyotismon hovering over them._

**Sheridan:** What in the world...? 
**Tai:** It's MaloMyotismon! 
**Justin:** That's the monster that ate Britney! 
**MaloMyotismon:** I've been waiting for you Digidestined. Now that I've gathered enough energy from those young evil blonde bimbos, I can _finally_ be rid of you once and for all. (_looks at Rebecca and starts drooling_) Maybe I'll have _one_ more snack first. 
**Rebecca** (_cowering in fear_)**:** Wait, I'm not blonde. I'm not even a natural red-head! 

_MaloMyotismon picks her up and eats her._

**Sheridan:** I wonder if he ate Gwen and Ivy too? 
**Pilar:** Maybe that's why they disappeared without a trace. 
**MaloMyotismon:** Now, Digidestined, prepare to feel my wrath! 
**Tai:** No way, MaloMyotismon! We're gonna stop you if it's the last thing we do! 
**Alicia:** Just make sure it _ain't_ the last thing you do. 

**End of Act Fourteen.**


	15. Act Fifteen

**Act Fifteen:** Music Destroys the Savage Beast

_**Scene One:** The Crane mansion (con't)_

_The Digidestined all pull out their digivices so the digimon can digivolve, but they soon discover that they're completely dead._

**Tai:** What's going on? How come it's not working? 
**Izzy:** Oh no, they're still dead. 
**Tai** (_looks at Izzy irritated_)**:** What do you mean "_still dead_"? 
**Joe:** While we were all looking for MaloMyotismon, Izzy decided to use the digivices to find him, but as soon as we pulled them out, we discovered that they were completely turned off. 
**Matt:** There's got to be some way to turn them back on again. 
**MaloMyotismon:** I'm afraid that they'll never work again. You see, you've entered a place where evil rules supreme, which means your puny mechanical gadgets won't save you this time. 
**Kari:** _Now_ what do we do? We don't stand a chance if the digimon can't digivolve at all. 
**T.K.:** There's got to be a way. 
**Alicia:** Come on, Justin, let's sing a song to help pump them up. 
**Justin:** But I don't really know any spirit songs. 
**Alicia:** Then we'll make one up. I'll start it off. (_starts singing to the tune of "I Believe I Can Fly"_) 
    ~This monster's big and really ug-a-ly,~ 
    ~It's time to kick him out of Har-mo-ny.~ 
**Justin** (_joins in_)**:**
    ~He will not de-stroy all of us today.~ 
    ~We'll see to it that he does not get away.~ 

_As they continue singing, everyone else notices MaloMyotismon beginning to melt._

**MaloMyotismon** (_in pain_)**:** Stop it! I'm melting!! 
**T.K.:** This must have been what the Angel Girl meant when she said "The power of a newfound love between two strangers would be the key to destroying him". She was talking about Justin and Alicia. 
**Tai** (_looks at Justin and Alicia_)**:** You two, keep singing. 
**Yolei, Mimi, Sora** (_in a dazed state_)**:** Yes, Justin, keep singing! 
**Justin and Alicia** (_singing_)**:**
    ~He cannot kill us,~ 
    ~Because we are stronger.~ 
    ~He thinks he has power,~ 
    ~But we will last longer.~ 
    ~This digimon's gonna die!~ 
    ~We're gonna send him to another time.~ 
    ~He's gonna try to blow us all away,~ 
    ~But we won't let that hap-pen today.~ 
    ~This digimon's gonna roar!~ 
    ~But we'll keep singing 'til he is no mor-or-ore!~ 
    ~This digimon's gonna die,~ 
    ~This digimon's gonna die,~ 
    ~This digimon's gonna **di-i-ie**!~ 
**MaloMyotismon** (_in extreme pain_)**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

_He completely vaporizes after Justin and Alicia finish their song._

**Alicia** (_stares lovingly at Justin_)**:** We're _definitely_ gonna write more songs together. 
**Justin:** I heard that. 
**Sheridan:** I cannot believe what I just saw. 
**Luis:** Neither can I. 
**Pilar:** Let's never mention this again. 
**Rosaria:** I'm with you. 

_Just then, everyone hears loud screaming. They turn to see BlackWarGreymon approaching them._

**Davis:** How in the world are we supposed to get rid of _him_? 
**Alicia:** Let _me_ handle this. 
**Kari:** Are you sure? 
**Alicia:** Trust me. 

_BlackWarGreymon arrives at the mansion._

**BlackWarGreymon:** Will someone please tell me where I came from? 
**Alicia:** Hey, Black Barney, where were you before you got here? 
**BlackWarGreymon** (_thinks about it a minute_)**:** Well, I was in the Digital World. 
**Alicia:** Then that's where you came from! 
**All the Digidestined:** She's dead. 
**BlackWarGreymon:** You know, I never thought of it that way. Oh, thank you for _finally_ giving me the answer. 
**Alicia:** Don't mention it. 

_The Digidestined fall over Anime style. When they collect themselves, Chad and Whitney walk up to the mansion._

**Chad** (_sees the rubble around the mansion_)**:** What in the world _happened_ here? 
**Pilar:** Chad! Whitney! Where have you two _been_ all this time? 
**Whitney** (_trying to cover her tracks_)**:** Oh, um, we had to go out of town to get Ethan and Theresa's present. Speaking of which, where _is_ everybody? Did something happen while we were gone? 
**Pilar:** It's a _long_ story. 

_**Scene Two:** Two Blocks Away from Tabitha's house_

_Arukenimon and Mummymon decide they've had enough of Ms. Swan's badgering them, so they head back to Tabitha's._

**Arukenimon:** We've got to go back through that portal so we can get away from that crazy lady. 
**Mummymon:** _Finally!_ I've had more than my fill of this town! 

_They break down the front door of Tabitha's house, awakening her from her nap._

**Tabitha:** What in bloody hell are you two doing back here? 
**Arukenimon:** Alright, Granny, you're gonna take us to that portal right now! 
**Tabitha:** I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I've closed it. 
**Mummymon** (_grabs Tabitha and picks her up_)**:** Listen you witch! You're gonna go open that portal or else you'll be sorry! 
**Tabitha:** Okay, okay, let's go down to the chamber and I'll reopen it right now. 
**Ms. Swan** (_coming through the door_)**:** I find you! 
**Arukenimon:** How does she keep finding us? No matter, it's time to blow this pop stand. Let's go Mummymon. 
**Mummymon** (_still holding on to Tabitha_)**:** I'm right behind you, my sweet. 
**Arukenimon:** And for the last time, stop with the disgusting pet names! 
**Mummymon:** Sorry. 

_They run down to the chamber, then Tabitha recites the spell to reopen the portal._

**Ms. Swan** (_yelling from upstairs_)**:** I coming to get you! 
**Arukenimon:** It's time to go. Goodbye crazy lady, Hello freedom! 
**Mummymon:** Amen to that! 
**Tabitha:** Okay, I've opened the portal, now can you please put me dow-- 

_They jump through the portal with Mummymon still holding on to Tabitha. Ms. Swan leaves a few minutes later after she can't find them. Right before the portal closes, a girl comes out of it._

**Girl:** Where am I? I wonder if this is where Davis and the others are. If that's true, then...maybe _he's_ here too! I've got to find them. 

_She goes upstairs and leaves._

_**Scene Three:** The Crane mansion (30 minutes later)_

_Everyone cleans up the rubble around the mansion while Pilar finishes telling Chad and Whitney about everything that happened._

**Whitney:** I can't believe Rebecca Hotchkiss would go that far to get what she wanted. 
**Chad:** I can't believe she got eaten by a monster. 
**Pilar:** Well, the one good thing that came of all this is my daughter came home. 
**Rosaria:** Actually, Mother, I can't stay. Section One will be looking for me soon, so I have to go back. But I working on a plan to permanently get out, and once I do, I promise I'll come back to Harmony and to my family. 
**Pilar:** Alright then, we'll be waiting for you. 
**Rosaria:** In the meantime, I need you to look for something Julian left for us. It's supposed to be hidden somewhere in the study. 
**Pilar:** Do you know what it is? 
**Rosaria:** All I can tell you is that you'll be glad you found it. (_gives Pilar and Luis a hug_) Till we meet again. Goodbye everyone. (_she leaves_) 
**Davis:** You know, for a cold-blooded killer, she's not so bad. 
**Yolei:** Will you ever learn to think before you speak? 
**Davis:** No one was talking to you. 
**Yolei:** Oh yeah? 
**Davis:** Yeah! 
**Alicia:** If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two have a thing for each other. 
**Davis and Yolei** (_looking at each other with disgust_)**:** Not in a million years! 
**Yolei:** Besides, I already _have_ a boyfriend. (_grabs Ken by the arm_) 
**Izzy:** I hate to rain on everyone's parade, but don't you think we should be trying to get back home? 
**Tai:** Izzy's right. We have to go back to Tabitha's and go through the portal so we can _finally_ get out of here. 
**Pilar:** Are you sure you kids wouldn't like to rest before you leave? 
**Matt:** Sorry Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, but we really need to get back home. 
**Pilar:** Alright then, have a safe trip. 

_Everyone says their goodbyes, then Justin, Alicia, Timmy, and the Digidestined head to Tabitha's._

_**Scene Four:** Tabitha's house (30 minutes later)_

_When the Digidestined, Justin, Alicia, and Timmy arrive at Tabitha's, they see that the front door has been broken down and the house is a mess._

**Timmy:** Princess? Tabby? Where's Timmy's Princess? 
**Cody:** Don't worry Timmy, she's got to be around here somewhere. 

_They go downstairs to look for Tabitha and see that the portal is closed._

**Timmy** (_crying_)**:** Tabitha's gone! Timmy's an orphan! 
**Cody:** It's like she just disappeared. Come on Timmy, let's find the book of spells and reopen the portal. 
**Timmy:** That won't work this time, Cody. Timmy doesn't have any powers anymore. 
**Cody:** Really? When did _that_ happen? 
**Timmy:** Does Cody remember when Timmy zapped himself after reading that spell? 
**Cody:** Yeah. 
**Timmy:** Well, ever since that happened, Timmy can't seem to turn back into a doll. Timmy thinks he turned himself into a real boy. 
**Davis:** Forget that! If Tabitha's gone, and you don't have any powers, then that means... 
**Davis and Veemon** (_crying_)**:** We're stuck in this crazy soap opera for the rest of our lives! 
**T.K.:** Maybe it's for the best. 
**Davis** (_looks at him crazy_)**:** Did you hit your head T.X.? How is us getting stuck here for the best? 
**T.K.:** Well, I've been thinking about what MaloMyotismon said about this being a place of evil. 
**Davis:** What does _that_ have to do with anything? 
**T.K.:** Maybe the reason we were sent here in the first place was so we could turn Harmony into a place of goodness. 
**Davis:** Are you kidding? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. 
**Kari:** It makes perfect sense to me. 
**Tai:** Well, we don't have any choice. We're gonna have to make the best of a bad situation. 
**Matt:** What does that mean? 
**Tai:** We're gonna have to make a life for ourselves in Harmony. 
**Davis and Veemon** (_unenthusiastically_)**:** Oh goodie! 
**Tai:** Let's go back to the Crane mansion. Maybe Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald can help us get on our feet. 

_They leave the house and head back to the Crane mansion._

**End of Act Fifteen.**


	16. Act Sixteen

**Act Sixteen:** The Triple Wedding of the Century and Matt's Worst Nightmare Come True

_**Scene One:** The Crane Mansion_

_Pilar goes upstairs and begins to search the study. An hour later, she finds a key to the safe, opens it, looks in it, and finds a folder with her name on it._

**Pilar** (_looks through the folder_)**:** I wonder if this is what I'm supposed to be looking for? (_reads a note addressed to her_) "Pilar, if you find this, then look under the rug for a hole cut in the carpet. There should be a loose floorboard in that spot. When you look in the floor, there should be a videotape buried underneath a pile of dirt. It will explain everything". 

_She then looks under the rug, picks up the loose floorboard, and finds the plastic-covered videotape in the dirt. She puts the videotape in a VCR and plays it, then Julian appears on TV._

**Julian** (_speaking on TV_)**:** My dearest Pilar, if you're watching this tape, that means that I'm gone. I want you to know that despite what you think of me, I always have and always will love you and our daughter more than life itself. In the folder you've found contains legal papers naming you and Rosaria sole heirs to the Crane mansion and the Crane millions. I know it won't take away the pain I've caused you, but just think of it as my apology. Before I go, I think it's time you learned the truth about what happened to your husband--Father had him killed. I had absolutely nothing to do with it. He saw him as a threat to the Cranes, so he felt he had to be eliminated. The only reason I kept quiet about it was Father threatened to kill me too if I told anyone. I know you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. Well, it's time to go. As my soul drifts to the Great Beyond, I'll rest easier knowing you and Rosaria will be taken care of for the rest of your lives. Take care of yourself. (_the tape ends_) 

_Pilar goes through the folder and reads the papers contained in it. She begins to cry as she realizes that her life is about to change._

**Pilar** (_overjoyed_)**:** I can't believe it! If all this is true, then...I'm rich! YAHOO!!! 

_As she runs downstairs to tell Luis and Sheridan, the doorbell rings. Sheridan opens the door and sees that the Digidestined, Justin, Alicia, and Timmy have returned._

**Sheridan:** Hey guys, I thought you were on your way back home. 
**Tai:** We thought so too, but... 
**Pilar** (_sees the kids at the door_)**:** Oh, hi kids. Weren't you on your way home? 
**Sora:** Well, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, that's the problem. We can't get home because the portal's closed and there's no way to open it again. 
**Sheridan:** Why don't you just get Tabitha to open it for you? 
**Cody:** We can't seem to find her anywhere. It's like she just disappeared of the face of the earth. 
**Timmy** (_crying_)**:** Now Timmy has no place to live! 
**Alicia:** And none of us can get home. 
**Tai:** So we came back here to ask if you could help us work something out. 
**Pilar:** You kids came just in time. Come in, I have something to tell all of you. 

_They all go into the living room, then Pilar tells everyone that Julian left her and Rosaria the mansion and the Crane millions._

**Sheridan:** I can't believe it! 
**Luis** (_angry_)**:** I _don't_ believe it. Julian's never done a damn thing for anyone his whole miserable life, then, out of the blue, he leaves you _**everything**_?! 
**Pilar:** I guess he wanted to make amends for all the pain he's caused us. 
**Luis:** At least tell me you're not even _considering_ pursuing this. 
**Pilar:** I'm sorry Luis, but I have to. I intend on claiming what's mine. 
**Luis:** Mama, you can't be serious! 
**Pilar:** I'm dead serious. We could definitely use the money, which I plan on doing good things with. Besides, it'll benefit everyone in the long run. 
**Luis:** But Mama... 
**Sheridan** (_tugs on his arm_)**:** Luis, listen to your mother. She's usually right about things like this. 
**Luis** (_fuming_)**:** Oh, alright. 
**Pilar:** Now, as for you kids, we'll help you find places for you to stay while you settle down here in Harmony. 
**Izzy:** I just thought of something--we already _have_ places to live. 
**Matt:** What do you mean, Izzy? 
**Izzy:** The Bennetts, Tabitha's, The Russells, and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds houses are all vacant now. 
**Tai:** That's right! 
**Davis:** Well, they sure can't object to our living in their houses--they're all dead. 
**Yolei:** That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one of these days. 
**Davis:** I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that. 
**Yolei:** Oh yeah? Hear this! (_hits him on the head_) 
**Davis:** Ouch! That hurt! 
**Yolei:** Now maybe that brain of yours will start working. 
**Cody:** Could you two please cut it out for five seconds? 
**Davis and Yolei:** Sorry. 
**Pilar:** Okay, I'll buy those houses for you, then you can figure out who's gonna live where. Wow, I never thought I'd be talking about buying houses. It's weird. 
**Mimi:** Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, if you don't mind, Sora and I would like to live at your house. 
**Pilar:** That's okay with me. 
**Alicia:** Can I live with y'all? 
**Mimi and Sora:** Sure. 
**Kari:** I think I'd rather stay at the Bennetts. It already feels like home to me. 
**T.K.:** Me too. 
**Matt** (_looks at Tai_)**:** I think we'll stay at the Bennetts also. 
**Tai:** Good idea. 
**Yolei:** Ken and I will stay at the Russells. 
**Justin:** And I'll stay with them so they don't get into any trouble. 
**Joe:** So I guess that means Izzy, Davis, and I will live at Tabitha's. 
**Davis:** Wait a minute! How'd I end up living with the brainiacs? Don't I get a say in this? 
**Yolei:** Let me think--NO! 
**Tai:** It looks like everyone has a place to live. 
**Timmy:** What about Timmy and Cody? 
**Pilar:** I've been thinking about that. I'd really appreciate it if you boys would come live with me here in the mansion. I'd even like to adopt you so we can be a real family. 
**Timmy** (_crying_)**:** Wow, Timmy never had a _real_ family before. 
**Cody:** You mean, Tabitha's not your mom? 
**Timmy:** Tabitha gave Timmy life, but she never considered Timmy family. 
**Pilar:** We're _definitely_ going to work on that grammar of yours, Timmy. 
**Timmy:** Timmy can't help it. Timmy's been speaking like this for as long as he can remember. 
**Sheridan:** Speaking of the people Rebecca killed, I think it would be nice if we held a small memorial service for them. 
**Kari:** That's a great idea, Sheridan. 
**Pilar:** Okay, we'll make the arrangements, then we'll hold it a week from today. Is that okay with everyone? 
**All except Pilar:** Yeah! 

_They spend the rest of the night planning the memorial service._

_**Scene Two:** Harmony Catholic Church (A week later)_

_Everyone gathers at the church for the memorial service. Three hours later, they all go to the mansion for refreshments. An hour later, Luis gives a look to Justin and T.K. then gets everyone's attention._

**Luis:** Listen up, everyone. I know this is a sad occasion, but Justin, T.K. and I have something to ask the women in our lives. 

_Luis, Justin, and T.K. all get down on one knee in front of Sheridan, Alicia, and Kari._

**Luis, Justin, T.K.:** Will you marry me? 

_Sheridan, Alicia, and Kari exchange looks._

**Sheridan:** What do you think, girls? 
**Alicia:** Let's make 'em sweat a little. 
**Kari:** Okay. 

_They turn their backs on the boys._

**Justin:** Aw, come on. 
**Luis:** Give us an answer. 
**T.K.:** Please? 
**Sheridan, Alicia, Kari** (_turning back around to face them_)**:** Yes, we'll marry you! 

_They all hug and kiss after receiving their rings._

**Tai:** Wait a minute, Kari. You and T.K. can't get married. You're much too young! 
**Sheridan:** They can if they wait three years. 
**Tai and Matt:** _What?_
**Pilar:** That's right, I forgot. The minimum legal marrying age in this state is 15. 
**Tai:** This really _is_ a crazy town, isn't it? 
**Luis:** Alright, three years from today we're all walking down the aisle. Agreed? 
**Justin, Alicia, Sheridan, T.K. and Kari:** Yeah! 

_**Scene Three:** Harmony Catholic Church (Three years later)_

_It's the day of the triple wedding of Luis and Sheridan, Justin and Alicia, and T.K. and Kari. Luis, Justin, and T.K. stand at the altar while maids of honor Sora, Mimi, and Yolei walk down the aisle on the arms of best men Tai, Matt, and Ken. Palmon is the flower girl, Cody and Timmy are the ringbearers, and Patamon and Gatomon are the Junior Bride and Groom. Right before the brides come in, everyone notices that the music has stopped and the organist has mysteriously disappeared._

**Tai:** Hey, what happened to the music? 
**Matt:** I think somebody kidnapped the organist. 
**Luis:** Who would do something crazy like that? 

_Just then, Michael McLoud and Jasmine Wayne-Wayne enter the church._

**Michael:** Hello, nice to see everyone here on this joyous occasion. 
**Justin:** Who in the world are _they_? 
**T.K.:** I have no idea. 
**Michael:** When we heard there was going to be a triple wedding here today, we just couldn't pass up the chance to sing our new hit song as the brides walk down the aisle. Okay Jasmine, play the music and let's get started. 
**Luis:** What do you think we should do? 
**T.K.:** Let's give them a chance. How bad can they be? 

_Jasmine plays the music on a tape recorder and Michael dances offbeat. Everyone else reluctantly stands as Sheridan walks through the door dressed in white._

**Michael** (_singing badly_)**:**
    ~Here Comes the Bride that I Love!~ 
**Jasmine** (_joins in_)**:**
    ~Here Comes the Bride that I Love!~ 
**Both** (_singing horribly_)**:**
    ~Here Comes the Bride that I Love! Heeerrre Comes the Bride that I Love!~ 
**Justin** (_covers his ears_)**:** And I thought **Britney** did some horrible wailing. 
**T.K.:** I was wrong! They're not bad--they're **awful**! 
**Timmy:** Timmy's ears are bleeding! 
**Tai:** Cody, see if you can find the organist. 

_As Cody leaves to find the organist, Alicia walks in wearing a powder blue dress._

**Alicia** (_thinking to herself_)**:** _Who in the hell hired **these** two yahoos? Oh well, I won't let it spoil my day._

_After Alicia joins Justin at the altar, Kari walks in wearing a pink dress._

**Kari** (_thinking to herself_)**:** _Either I'm deliriously happy or these guys sound worse than nails scratching a chalkboard._

_Kari joins T.K. at the altar, then Cody walks in with the very perturbed organist._

**Organist:** Those two yahoos tied me up and threw me in the closet! 
**Michael:** I have no idea what this woman's talking about. She's obviously crazy. 
**Tai:** You're the only one's who are crazy! Come on Matt, let's get them out of here. 
**Matt:** My pleasure! 

_Tai and Matt grab Michael and Jasmine then throw them out of the church._

**Jasmine:** What nerve! They didn't even give us back our tape recorder. 
**Michael:** Come on, we don't need _them_. We'll work on our next hit, then we'll be back, bigger than ever! (_they leave the church_) 

_Back inside, the ceremony continues. After the couples say their "I do's", they all kiss, then everyone applauds as the priest announces the newly married Luis and Sheridan, Justin and Alicia, and T.K. and Kari. Everyone then gets ready to head to the Crane mansion for the reception._

_**Scene Four:** The Crane mansion (30 minutes later)_

_As the guests arrive at the mansion for the reception, Chad and a six-month-pregnant Whitney helps Pilar finish setting everything up._

**Chad:** Whitney, could you help me hang this up? 
**Whitney:** You know I can't do any climbing in my condition. 
**Chad:** You're supposed to be _helping_ here. 
**Whitney:** Well, if _someone_ wouldn't have gotten me pregnant, then _maybe_ I could do something. 
**Chad:** Will you get off my case about that? (_mumbles to himself_) I wish she'd stop bitching at me about everything. 
**Whitney:** I heard that! (_throws a plate at him_) 
**Pilar:** Alright you two, that's enough! 
**Cody:** Those two have gotten just as bad as Yolei and Davis. 
**Timmy:** Speaking of Davis, where did he and Veemon go? 
**Cody:** He's probably sitting outside moping. I guess today was just too much for him to bear. 

_Outside the back door, as the newly married couples arrive at the mansion, Davis looks on sadly._

**Davis:** How could she do this to me? I would've given her the best years of my life. 
**Veemon:** It'll be okay Davis. There's plenty of sardines in the can--or however the saying goes. Anyway, I'm going back inside. Are you coming? 
**Davis:** Maybe in a few minutes. 

_After Veemon leaves, Davis hears something moving in the bushes. When he turns to see what it is, he sees a girl walk towards him._

**Davis:** What in the world are _you_ doing here? 
**Girl:** Hi, Doofus, are you glad to see me? 
**Davis:** How did you get to Harmony? I thought the portal was closed. 
**Girl:** Never mind that. Is Matt here? 
**Davis:** He's inside the mansion. 
**Girl:** Just wait until he sees me. He'll be **so** surprised. 
**Davis** (_thinking to himself_)**:** _Yeah, he'll be so surprised, he'll be running for his life!_

_The couples go into the mansion, then the reception gets underway. A few minutes later, the girl walks in._

**Girl** (_yelling_)**: Matt? Matt, are you here?**
**Matt** (_feeling a chill run down his spine_)**:** That voice. It can't be. Please, please don't let that be _her_. 
**Girl** (_sees Matt_)**:** There you are! After all these years, I finally found you! 
**Matt** (_freaking out at the sight of her_)**:** Oh no! It **is** her! 
**Tai:** June Motomiya? How did _she_ get here? 
**June** (_approaching Matt_)**:** Now that I've found you, we can get married and have seven kids and be together forever and ever. 
**Matt:** Are you **insane**? I wouldn't touch you with a 50 ft. pole! I'm outta here! (_begins to run_) 
**June** (_running after him_)**:** Come back here! You can't run from **destiny**! 

_They both run out the back door and take off._

**T.K.:** That girl's gonna send him to the psych ward for sure. 
**Alicia:** Forget them! It's time to par-_tay_! 

_Everyone spends the rest of the afternoon partying, then the couples leave on their honeymoon. An hour later, while everyone cleans up, the doorbell rings. Sora opens the door--it's Johnny Bravo!_

**Johnny:** Hey little mama. 
**Sora:** What are _you_ doing here? 
**Mimi:** I was wondering when you would get here. Come on, let's go. 
**Sora:** Mimi, have you lost your mind? You're going out with **him**?! 
**Mimi:** Sora, he's not _completely_ obnoxious once you get to know him. 
**Johnny:** Look what I can do! (_makes farting armpit noises_) 
**Sora** (_reluctantly_)**:** Oh-kay! Well, you two have fun, I guess. 

_They leave, then Sora closes the door._

**Pilar:** Well boys, it's time for you to go to bed. You're both starting school tomorrow. 
**Timmy** (_yawning_)**:** But Timmy's not sleepy. 
**Pilar:** Oh yes you are. Come on, off to bed with you. 

_Pilar takes Cody and Timmy upstairs and puts them to bed._

**Whitney:** It's tims for us to go home. I have to get off my poor, swollen feet. 
**Chad** (_mumbling_)**:** As big as _you_ are, I'm surprised you can even _see_ your feet. 
**Whitney:** You better watch it or you'll be sleeping _outside_ tonight! 
**Chad:** Alright, I'm sorry. Let's go. (_they leave_) 
**Ken:** I think it's time for us to leave too. 
**Tai:** I think we should wait for Matt to come back. 
**Davis:** I don't think he's _ever_ coming back if June's still chasing him. 

_Just then, Matt runs through the back door._

**Matt** (_out of breath_)**:** I...finally...lost...her. 
**Tai:** Let's get out of here before she comes looking for you. 

_They all leave a few minutes later. June comes in afterwards._

**Pilar:** Can I help you? 
**June:** Is Matt here? 
**Pilar:** He and his friends just left. 
**June:** Okay, thanks! Bye! (_she runs out the front door_) 
**Pilar:** Poor girl. She's worse than my Theresa was. 
**Rosaria** (_coming in through the back door_)**:** Don't forget about your firstborn daughter, Mama. 
**Pilar** (_turning around to see her_)**:** Rosaria! You've returned! 
**Rosaria:** Yes, Mama, and this time, it's for good. 

_They hug each other, then after talking for three hours, they both go to bed._

_**Scene Five:** A Few Miles away from Bermuda (Five hours later)_

_As the plane heads for the Bermuda airport, Luis, Sheridan, Justin, Alicia, T.K. and Kari prepare for their honeymoon._

**Alicia:** This is better than I could ever imagine. Six days and five nights in Bermuda with the man of my dreams. I couldn't ask for a better start for the rest of my life. 
**Justin:** Me neither. 
**Kari:** This will be the best vacation I've ever been on. 
**T.K.:** Because you'll be spending every waking moment with me? 
**Kari:** Yeah, that too. 
**Sheridan:** It was really nice of Pilar to send us all to Bermuda for our honeymoons. 
**Luis:** I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to enjoy every minute of this. 
**Justin:** You said it, Luis. 
**Pilot** (_over the speaker_)**:** Attention everyone. We'll be arriving in Bermuda in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land. 
**Luis:** Well guys, it's time to go start living the rest of our lives. 
**Everyone except him:** Yeah! 

_The plane lands in Bermuda, then the couples begin their honeymoon and the rest of their lives._

**End of Act Sixteen.**


	17. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

_Luis and Sheridan loved Bermuda **so** much that they bought a house on a remote island not far from there so they could go there whenever they wanted. Pilar's adoption of Timmy and Cody became final, and they now attend Harmony Elementary, where they get excellent grades. Justin and Alicia made their first album together which went quadruple platinum and won seven Grammys, unlike Michael and Jasmine's album, which was just God awful. Chad and Whitney had a baby girl who they named Evelyn Whitney Harris. They got married four months later after Whitney wouldn't stop badgering Chad about it. Tai and Sora got married three years later, then Mimi and Johnny Bravo got engaged, much to the surprise of everyone. T.K. and Kari took over running Grace Bennett's store, and now business is better than ever. Joe became a mortician despite the fact that he still faints at the sight of blood. Izzy studies Tabitha's spellbooks when he's not trying to figure out how to turn the digivices back on. June became pregnant and is now claiming that Matt is the father. Matt still spends his days trying to stay the hell away from June. Yolei is patiently waiting for Ken to pop the question, but he's still thinking about it. Rosaria opened up a dojo and teaches a self-defense class every Thursday night. Ms. Swan opened up a nail salon, but her only customers are Sora, Mimi, and Yolei. BlackWarGreymon was rehabilitated and became the guardian of Harmony...and poor Davis **still** doesn't have a girlfriend._

_The End..._

**Michael:** Wait! You can't go yet. We still have to sing the new Passions theme song. Ready? One, two, three... 
**Michael and Jasmine** (_singing terribly_)**:**
    ~You are my Passion for Life!~ 
**Alicia:** Alright, that's enough outta you two! (_pushes them out of the way_) Come on Justin, let's sing the _real_ new Passions theme song. 
**Justin:** Let's do this. 

_The introduction to the new Passions theme song plays in the background._

**Justin** (_singing_)**:**
    ~The DigiDestined know they're not going any other places.~ 
**Alicia** (_joining in_)**:**
    ~T.K. and Kari are always kissing with lips so sweet.~ 
**Justin:**
    ~Yo-lei and Ken are still go-o-ing out.~ 
**Alicia:**
    ~Da-vis still doesn't have a girlfriend.~ 
**Both:**
    ~Matt's down and out,~ 
    ~'Cause June is always chasing him.~ 
    ~Agumon has fire burning in-side of him.~ 
    ~Digimon are the Passions of Life!~ 

**The End**

(For real this time, I swear!)


End file.
